


Grüngeflügel

by LiteratUrschrei



Category: German Youtuber, PietSmiet, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: and they're coming back eventually, major character death - but it's fun!
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratUrschrei/pseuds/LiteratUrschrei
Summary: ~ Eine leider bisher unbeendete FF, die ich von 2014-2016 schrieb (deshalb sind die Schnittchen noch zu 6.)Die Erde steht in Flammen. Zerstörte Städte, Feuerregen und Erdbeben bilden den neuen Alltag der noch über gebliebenen Menschheit. Und als wäre es nicht schon schwer genug, in einer solchen Welt zu überleben, stehen Piet, Chris und Sep auch noch die drei unfähigsten Schutzengel der Geschichte zur Seite: Brammen, Hardi und Jay. (Irgendwas zwischen todernst und total behämmert, brutal und ein bisschen gefühlsduselig)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Es war ein Krieg, der uns Menschen nichts anging. Bei dem wir nur unter seinen Auswirkungen litten, wenn die Funken der aufeinanderkrachenden Waffen aus dem Himmel rieselten oder die Erde aufbrach und Lava blutete, weil die nächste Schlacht tief in ihrem Inneren geschlagen wurde.  
Es war ein Krieg, der unsere Welt zerstörte, obwohl er weit über oder tief unter ihr stattfand. Der Krieg von Engeln und Dämonen.  
Es begann, als der Teufel die Grenzen der Hölle sprengte und seine Kinder hinauf in den Himmel flohen. Gottes Reich einzunehmen, die himmlische Macht an sich zu reißen, etwas Geringeres war nicht ihr Plan. Natürlich nicht. In solchen Geschichten ging es immer um Macht und immer dachte der Mensch sie sich aus, wenn er in seinem Leben vor etwas Unerklärlichem stand.  
Legenden entstanden, wenn die Natur dem Menschen ein Rätsel aufgab. Die meisten waren schon hunderte von Jahre alt, aber nicht so diese. Die Legende vom Krieg, den wir nur fühlen, aber nicht sehen konnten, war innerhalb des letzten Jahres erschaffen worden, seit sich urplötzlich ein gigantischer Spalt ins Erdinnere aufgetan hatte, sich Beben und Feuerregen zu häufen begannen und die ersten religiösen Spinner das jüngste Gericht prophezeiten. Ob man ihr auch nur einen Funken Wahrheit zugestand, hing wohl davon ab, ob man an die Existenz von Engeln, Dämonen und dergleichen glaubte.  
Christian Stachelhaus für seinen Teil gestand ihr keinen Funken Wahrheit zu. Seiner Meinung nach war die Legende nicht mehr als der Beweis für die menschliche Unsicherheit in Anbetracht unvorhergesehener Katastrophen. Zu diesem Schluss kam er just in diesem Augenblick, als er an das Geländer einer Waldhüttenveranda gelehnt über die Apokalypse nachdachte.  
Die dazugehörige Hütte schmiegte sich an den bewaldeten Abhang eines Berges und bot eine weite, fabelhafte Aussicht über das unter ihr liegende Tal. Der Grund des Tals selbst jedoch war kaum zu erahnen. Chris und seine fünf Kumpanen wussten, dass sich darin eine Kleinstadt befand, weil es ihnen der Besitzer der Hütte erzählt hatte. Aber gesehen hatten sie sie noch nie. Sie war in einer der riesigen Rauchwolken verschwunden, die durch das ständige Feuerspucken der Erde häufig geworden waren. Vor allem in Tälern und Städten blieben sie hängen und machten sie unbewohnbar. Und auch auf ebenem Gelände war es teilweise eine Pflicht dem eigenen Körper gegenüber, eine Gasmaske zu tragen. Doch hier oben an der Hütte war die Luft noch vergleichsweise sauber, was wohl einer der Hauptgründe für das Sechsergespann gewesen war, das lange Umherreisen endlich zu beenden und dies hier zu ihrer neuen Heimat zu erklären. Solange die Umstände es zuließen, zumindest. Und Arno, der eigentliche Besitzer der Hütte. Der war groß, kräftig gebaut und schien im Ganzen recht einfältig zu sein, doch er hatte eine gastfreundliche Ader. Chris bezweifelte nur, dass die Hütte wirklich ihm gehörte. Genauso gut könnte er auch einfach ein Reisender gewesen sein, genau wie sie, nur dass er eher auf diesen Unterschlupf gestoßen war. Und jetzt spielte er sich als der Herr im Hause auf. Doch Christian störte das herzlich wenig. Schließlich hatte Arno sie mit offenen Armen empfangen, als sie vor zwei Tagen halbverdurstet an seine Tür geklopft hatten. Und er hatte sogar eingewilligt, sie weiterhin hier wohnen zu lassen, obwohl die Hütte für sieben Personen eigentlich zu klein war. „Sie ist auch nicht für einen allein ausgelegt“, hatte er da gemeint. „Man wird hier schnell einsam, so ohne Gesellschaft. Aber jetzt seid ihr ja hier.“  
Arno war auch der erste Mensch, den Chris traf, der wirklich mit Leib und Seele an die Geschichte von Engeln und Dämonen glaubte. Aber auch das sollte ihm recht sein. Wenn Arno damit leben konnte, konnte er das auch.  
Im Moment hörte er ihn neben dem Haus mit Jay herumblödeln, bei den Holzscheiten, wo er eigentlich Holz hacken wollte. Aber Jay war gut darin, andere Leute von ihren Pflichten abzulenken, vor allem, wenn er den alten, zerfledderten Fußball dabei hatte, den er im Garten eines verlassenen Hauses gefunden hatte. Eines von tausenden verlassenen Häusern in einer von tausenden verlassenen Städten. Mutter Natur steckte die Menschheit in Brand und räucherte Städte aus, als wären es Insektennester. Und alles, was zurückblieb, waren angekokelte Waben.  
So hatten die Kölner auch ihre Wohnungen verloren und Hardi die seine. Jays Heimat war evakuiert worden, weil auch dort die Erde aufgebrochen war und man Lavaströme fürchtete.  
Alles zerfiel früher oder später. Chris seufzte. Vielleicht war das ja doch die Apokalypse.  
Seine Grübeleien wurden unterbrochen von Arnos und Jays Rufen.  
„Schieß ihn her, wenn du dich traust! Dann schlag ich ihn mit der Axt zurück!“  
„Okay, aber wehe, du hackst ihn kaputt.“  
„Nee nee, ich dreh die Klinge nach hinten, dann isses wie ein Baseballschläger!“  
Chris konnte die beiden lachen hören und verdrehte die Augen. Wahrscheinlich würde gleich einer den Berg runterrennen müssen, um den Ball wieder hochzuholen. Piet hatte Jay schon so oft gesagt, er solle lieber hinter dem Haus damit spielen, wo der Ball durch die Hauswand aufgehalten werden würde. Überall sonst konnte der Ball schnell bis runter zum Fluss rollen und dann wäre das Geschrei groß. Auch Christian hielt den Ball für ein bewahrenswertes Gut, in dieser verbrannten Welt ohne Internet gab es sonst nicht viel zum Zeitvertreib. Aber letzten Endes war es Jays Ball und der würde wohl oder übel selbst auf seinen Kram aufpassen müssen.  
Piet war gerade auch nicht zum Schimpfen da, er und Brammen waren dabei, einen Karren Brennholz aus dem Wald zu holen. Sep hatte sich heute eigentlich um das Essen kümmern wollen. Aber weil Hardi in den Langeweile-Phasen, in denen es absolut nichts zu tun gab, schnell einen totalen Haschmich kriegte, hatte er dem die Aufgabe überlassen.  
„Alter, wie schlägst du denn?! Du musst schon wenigstens versuchen, ihn zu treffen!“  
„Ja hab ich doch, Guck her! Ich hab den Schläger extra so gehalten und...“  
Chris hörte ein paar dumpfe Geräusche hinter der Ecke und schon im nächsten Moment sauste der Ball neben der Veranda vorbei den Berg hinab. Das Grinsen konnte er sich nicht verkneifen, als nur noch ein „Hups..“ von Arno zu hören war. Scheinbar war es seine Schuld, dass sich der Ball gerade auf Talfahrt begab. Er wollte nicht wissen, welchen Blick ihm Jay gerade zuwarf.  
Zu dessen Glück kamen genau in dieser Sekunde Brammen und Piet den Berg hinauf. Zusammen hatten sie den Karren voll Brennholz im Schlepptau und quälten sich damit den Pfad zur Hütte entlang.  
Als der Ball auf sie zugekullert kam, stoppte Piet ihn mit dem Fuß. Sehr gnädig von ihm, dachte sich Chris, er hätte den Ball auch ignorieren und Jay seine Lektion lernen lassen können. Wahrscheinlich war das auch genau das, was ihm Brammen gerade riet, so wie der grinste.  
Doch sowohl Brammens als auch Christians Grinsen wurden ihnen aus den Gesichtern gewischt, als Piet sich nach dem Ball bückte und anfing zu schreien.

Peter seufzte genervt, als er den Ball auf sich zurollen sah.  
„Wie oft hab' ich dem Kerl schon gesagt, dass er auf das Ding besser aufpassen soll!“  
„Ich versteh gar nicht, wie du duch da so aufregen kannst. Wenn der Ball futsch ist, ist er halt futsch. Dann hat Jay eben Pech gehabt.“ erwiderte Brammen und blieb neben ihm stehen.  
„Ehrlich gesagt finde ich den Ball auch ganz cool. Und hier oben finden wir garantiert keinen neuen.“ Er stoppte ihn lässig mit dem Fuß und machte Anstalten, ihn aufheben.  
„Dann lass den Jungen doch wenigstens mal 'ne Runde rennen. Dann lässt er ihn bestimmt nicht wieder'n Abgang machen.“  
Doch statt zu antworten, schrie Peter plötzlich auf.  
„Was'n nu? Hexenschuss?“ Brammen blickte ihn irritiert an.  
Schnell richtete sich Piet wieder auf, blass und mit einer Hand vor dem Mund, und taumelte einige Schritte zurück.  
„Was ist denn?!“  
„Das ist nicht der Ball....“ mehr brachte er nicht hervor, bevor er sich neben den Karren erbrach.  
Jetzt erst schaute sich auch Dennis das Ding näher an, das da nun still zwischen ein paar Grasbüscheln lag. Regungslos stand er darüber gebeugt und betrachtete es. Er hatte schnell erkannt, was es war, aber sein Hirn weigerte sich noch, die Information zu verarbeiten.  
Das, was dort vor ihm lag, war Jays Kopf.


	2. Chapter 2

„Vielleicht, wenn wir uns beeilen und...und..das DING mitnehmen, ich meine, einen abgetrennten Finger kann man auch wieder annähen, wenn man schnell genug ist.“  
„Peter, er hat seinen motherfucking Kopf verloren. Das kann man nicht wieder nähen!“  
„Aber er kann doch nicht einfach tot sein!“  
Dennis blickte den Berg hinauf, wo er Chris an der Veranda stehen und verwundert zurückschauen sah. Und Arno, der irgendwas hinter seinem Rücken versteckte.  
„Vielleicht verarschen uns die anderen auch nur. Bestimmt sitzt Jay irgendwo da oben und freut sich, dass wir drauf reingefallen sind, der kleine Wichser.“  
Er drehte sich zu Peter um, der immer noch blass am Karren hing.  
„Also ich schau nicht nach, ob der echt ist!“ meinte Piet und gestikulierte wild Richtung Kopf.  
„Brauchst du auch nicht..,“ Brammen machte sich auf den Weg zur Hütte. „Wir werden ja sehen, ob uns oben ein Jonathan begegnet.“  
Auf halber Strecke wartete er, bis sein Kumpel zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte und erreichte die Veranda mit ihm gemeinsam.  
Dort begrüßte sie Chris. „Wem seid ihr denn begegnet?! Ihr seht aus wie zwei Kalkwände.“  
„Scheiß geschmacklos von euch, uns auf so'ne Art zu verarschen. Gerade jetzt, wo man viel zu viele Menschen sterben sieht.“ motzte Brammen los, aber Chris sah ihn nur noch irritierter an.  
„Watt?!“  
„Vielleicht isses nur auf Jays Mist gewachsen..“ meinte Piet schwach und stützte sich am Geländer der Veranda ab.  
„Weißt du, wo er ist?“  
Christian machte eine Kopfbewegung Richtung Hausecke.  
„Bis eben hat er mit Arno Blödsinn bei den Holzscheiten angestellt. Aber da ist es jetzt still, von daher..“  
Ohne das Ende der Antwort abzuwarten, marschierte Brammen zur Hausseite, gefolgt von Piet, der sich widerwillig vom Geländer gelöst hatte und Chris, der neugierig geworden war.  
„Hey Arno, wo hat sich denn der Jay versteckt?“  
Angesprochener schreckte zu ihnen herum, beide Hände hinter den Rücken haltend, und starrte sie mit riesigen Augen an.  
„Ich war es nicht, ich schwör's! Hoch und heilig!“  
Mit einer dunklen Vorahnung fragte Piet: „Was warst du nicht?“  
Doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Als er einige Schritte auf Arno zu tat, wich dieser zurück, stolperte über ein Bündel am Boden, dass er vorher hinter sich zu verbergen versucht hatte, und wäre beinahe auf der Axt gelandet, die ihm aus den versteckten Händen fiel.  
Aber weder ihm noch der blutigen Axt wurde Beachtung geschenkt, alles starrte auf das, worüber er gestolpert war – den kopflosen Leib, der viel zu sehr nach Jay aussah.  
„Was...ist das?!“ fragte Chris mit dünner Stimme und Brammen wurde wieder ins Gedächtnis gerufen, dass er noch ganz ahnungslos war. „Was hat das zu bedeuten, dass da....“  
„Jay war...unschuldig.“ antwortete Piet, ohne den Blick von der Leiche wenden zu können.  
„Das heißt, Arno ist Traitor.“ fügte Dennis hinzu.  
Chris sah die beiden bestürzt an.  
„Nein! Nein! Nein! Ich bin kein Verräter! Ich schwör's euch, es war ein Unfall!! Ich wollte ihm doch nur zeigen, wie ich geschlagen hab, ich konnte nicht gesehen, dass er in dem Moment...ich hab mich doch auch erschrocken!“  
„Man schlägt doch nicht aus Versehen jemandem den Kopf ab!!“  
„..so war es aber! Ich kann nichts dafür! Ich schwör's euch doch!“ Arnos Verteidigung klang zunehmend verzweifelt, während die drei verunsichert zwischen ihm und der Leiche hin und her blickten.  
„Weiß ich, ob wir dir vertrauen können?! Wir kennen dich doch kaum! Wer sagt uns, dass du kein Serienmörder bist?! Wo sind überhaupt Sep und Hardi? Hast du die auch schon umgebracht??“  
„Die sind drinnen.“ antwortete Chris auf Peters Frage.  
„Gott sei Dank! Dann sollten wir...wir sollten eine Versammlung einberufen.“  
„Wozu!? Um zu entscheiden, wie es mit mir weitergeht??“ warf Arno ein und lachte trocken auf. „Ha! Was macht ihr, wenn ihr mir nicht vertraut? Richtet ihr mich dann hin?“  
Da wurde sein Gesicht plötzlich bitterernst.  
„Natürlich werdet ihr das, schon aus Rache, oder? Ich hab euren Freund umgebracht, das werdet ihr bestimmt nicht auf euch sitzen lassen. Aber ich lasse mich nicht hinrichten!“ Er schnappte sich die Axt, die noch immer neben ihm gelegen hatte und sprang auf. Nun war es an den Pietsmiets, zurückzuweichen.  
„Alter, was hast du damit vor? Willst du uns jetzt auch...?“ Aber Peters Worte drangen gar nicht bis zu Arnos Bewusstsein durch. In einen geflüsterten Monolog vertieft, ließ der seinen Blick schweifen.  
„Es war ein Versehen, aber jetzt ist er tot. Ich habe ihn umgebracht. Ich...ich bin ein Mörder. Mörder...kommen in die Hölle. Ich will nicht in die Hölle!“  
„Ach spar dir das Geschwafel, jetzt ist eh zu spät. Du kannst ihn nicht wieder lebendig machen!“ unterbrach ihn Christian mit einem verbitterten Blick Richtung Leiche und schien ihn damit aus einer Art Trance geweckt zu haben. Sein Blick wurde klarer und wirkte erstaunt, als er Chris in den Fokus nahm.  
„Du..du meinst, ich würde auf jeden Fall in die Hölle kommen?? Ohne Wenn und Aber? Tja dann...dann bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als möglichst nicht zu sterben.“ stellte er mit überraschender Sachlichkeit fest und kam mit erhobener Axt auf sie zu.  
„Hey, warte mal, wir stellen doch ganz sicher keine Bedrohung für dich dar!“ Peter hob abwehrend die Hände, während er zurückwich.  
„Wer, wenn nicht ihr? Ich werde kein Risiko eingehen, jetzt, wo ich nicht mehr sterben darf!“  
Brammen warf Christian einen verärgerten Blick zu.  
„Toll, Chris!“  
„Kann ich wissen, dass er gleich zu Jack Torrance mutiert?!“  
„Was kritisierst du auch jemanden, der anderen Leuten den Kopf abschlägt?! Das hättest du dir doch vorher denken können.“  
„Leute, das könnt ihr auch später ausdiskutieren!“ warf Piet dazwischen, bevor er eine Kehrtwende einlegte und sich aus dem Staub machte. Doch entgegen seiner Erwartung hatte man ihm nicht zugehört.  
„Oh Entschuldigung, dass mich Jays Tod ein bisschen aus der Fassung gebracht hat! Da denkt man an so einen Kleinscheiß halt nicht!“  
„Wär nur schön, wenn dein sogenannter Kleinscheiß nicht irgendwelche Mongos dazu motivieren würde, uns umzubringen.“  
Chris öffnete den Mund und hätte sicherlich etwas ebenso Pampiges geantwortet, wenn sein Gesprächspartner nicht in diesem Moment eine Axt in den Schädel bekommen hätte. So entrang sich seiner Kehle nicht mehr als ein perplexer Aufschrei.  
„Einer tot, vier verbleiben.“ kommentierte Arno und wischte sich ein paar Blutspritzer von der Wange.  
„Dennis...“ Zu Christians Glück musste Brammen seinen Mörder selbst im Tod noch stänkern – vielleicht lag es auch an Arnos Beschränktheit – so oder so schaffte der es einfach nicht, die Waffe wieder aus dessen Kopf zu ziehen. Genug Zeit für Chris, geistesgegenwärtig die Arme in die Luft zu werfen und Richtung Hütte zu flüchten.  
Kaum hatte er die Haustür zugeworfen, schob von rechts jemand eine Kommode davor. Von dem plötzlichen Geräusch schrak er zusammen, doch dann erkannte er Piet.  
„Du bist einfach abgehauen, du Verräterschwein!!“  
„Ich hab euch doch angebrüllt, verdammt nochmal! Aber ihr musstet ja erst ausdiskutieren, wer rechter hat!“ schnauzte Peter zurück, bevor er in ruhigerem Ton hinzufügte, „Wo ist eigentlich Brammen?“  
Doch bevor Chris antworten konnte, brach die Axt durch das Holz der Eingangstür.  
Sofort packte Piet seinen Kumpel am Ärmel und zog ihn zur Treppe.  
„Schnell! Nach oben! Nach oben!“  
„Sag's doch noch lauter, vielleicht hat Arno dich noch nicht gehört.“  
„Was hat Arno nicht gehört?“  
Die Frage kam vom oberen Treppenabsatz, wo Sebastian stand und gerade im Begriff war, ihnen entgegenzukommen.  
„Warte Sep, geh nicht runter! Arno ist ein Mörder!“ Piet scheuchte den Verwirrten die paar Stufen wieder hinauf.  
„....ist das sowas wie ein Rollenspiel?“  
„Nein Mann, Arno hat 'ne Axt, Jay und Brammen sind schon tot! Wo ist eigentlich Hardi, wenn man ihn mal braucht?! Wir müssen unbedingt was zur Verteidigung finden!“ leierte Chris im Schnelldurchlauf, während Piet das erste Zimmer nach einer möglichen Waffe zerlegte.  
„Oh, Hardi spielt auch mit? Aber der sollte doch Essen machen.“  
„Sep, das ist kein Spiel, wir schweben in ernsthafter Gefahr! Und wir brauchen eine Waffe!“  
„Ich hab das hier gefunden!“ rief Piet dazwischen und hielt triumphierend einen Kleiderbügel in die Höhe.  
„Und was willst du damit? Ihn pieken?!“ Chris ruppte ihm das Drahtgestell aus der Hand und warf es hinter sich.“Wir brauchen irgendwas, womit wir ihn kaputt kloppen können, bevor er uns mit seiner Axt erwischt.“  
„Oh, warum habt ihr das nicht gleich gesagt!“ Ohne eine weitere Erklärung eilte Sep aus dem Zimmer. Das Knarren der Dachbodenstiege mischte sich mit dem Geräusch splitternden Holzes von der Eingangstür, als sich der junge Ingenieur eine Etage höher begab. Die anderen beiden brauchten nicht lange zu warten, bis das Knarren der Stiege ein zweites Mal zu hören war und Sep wieder vor ihnen stand – nun ausgerüstet mit einem Vorschlaghammer.  
„Was zur Hölle?! Wo hast den her?“  
„Du weißt doch, Peter, manchmal ist das Leben wie ein Spiel mit kranker Story. Wenn du nur richtig suchst, findest du überall Waffen!“  
„Nein, ernsthaft, wo kommt der her?“  
Sep stellte den Hammer auf dem Fußboden ab, sodass der Stiel zwischen ihnen in die Höhe ragte.  
„Auf dem Dachboden liegen ein paar Werkzeuge. Noch vom Hausbau, schätze ich mal.“  
Chris nickte. „Sehr gut! Damit sollten wir uns irgendwo in Treppennähe verstecken. Wenn der Ficker nach oben kommt, kriegt er erstmal'n Ding verpasst!“  
Als sie unten das Geräusch der sich verschiebenden Kommode hörten, wussten sie, dass sie sich beeilen mussten. Also fackelten sie nicht lang – so gut es ging verbargen sie sich hinter der Tür, die der Treppe am nächsten war und warteten. Den Hammer hielt Peter schlagbereit mit beiden Händen, er stand ganz vorn an der Schwelle. Sowohl sie als auch Arno unten waren jetzt ganz still und Piet hatte Mühe, seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu halten. Was, wenn er über seinen eigenen Herzschlag die knarrenden Treppenstufen nicht hören würde? Der Hammer schien von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer zu werden. Er schluckte. Notfalls würden ihm Chris und Sep hoffentlich ein Zeichen geben.  
Doch umsonst die Sorge – er hörte selbst laut und deutlich das Getrampel hinaufeilender Schritte und als sie ihm ganz nahe waren, sprang er mit Kampfgebrüll aus seinem Versteck. Er schwang den Hammer mit solcher Wucht, dass bei der Kollision mit dem Gesicht des Angreifers der Stiel zerbrach und der Hammerkopf dem des Zerschlagenen hinterher fiel. Volltreffer! Es polterte, es polterte wieder und wieder und endlich blieb der leblose Leib am Ende der Treppe liegen.  
Jetzt sprangen auch Chris und Sep aus dem Versteck, wo sie sich – natürlich – bereitgehalten hatten, für den Fall, dass Peter Hilfe bräuchte. Kaum standen sie neben diesem, fiel ihr Blick auf den Toten und das erleichterte Lächeln wieder aus ihrem Gesicht.  
Sep war der erste, der das entsetzte Schweigen brach.  
„Alter, du hast Hardi zermatscht!!“  
„Scheiße!!“ In einem Anflug von Verzweiflung feuerte Piet den Stiel über das Treppengeländer. Doch bevor er unter den eigenen und den Vorwürfen der anderen begraben werden konnte, tauchte ER unten auf. Arno.  
„Zurück! Zurück! Zurück! Zurück!“ Mit Christians gebrülltem Mantra in den Ohren hetzten sie ins Schlafzimmer, einem der wenigen Räume, die sich abschließen ließen. Chris warf hinter sich die Tür ins Schloss und drehte den Schlüssel rum.  
„Verdammt! Was sollen wir denn jetzt tun?!“ Sein Blick wechselte hektisch zwischen Sebastian und Peter hin und her. Erster starrte sorgenvoll Richtung Tür, Zweiter sah aus, als würde er gleich eine Reise ins segensreiche Land der Bewusstlosigkeit machen.  
„Was hab ich nur getan?? Ich hab Hardi umgebracht!! Das hab ich nicht gewollt!! Verdammt, warum passiert sowas eigentlich immer mir?!“  
„Komm schon Peter, reiß dich zusammen! Dafür kannst du dich später immer noch zur Sau machen. Jetzt brauchen wir erstmal einen Plan!“  
„Aber ich hab Hardi erschlagen..“  
„Ja, ich weiß, aber..“  
„Ins Gesicht!“  
„Ja, ich habs doch auch gesehen, aber..“  
„Ich hab sogar noch sein Blut am T-Shirt! Ich will sein Blut nicht an mir haben. Ich muss es ausziehen!“ Bevor Piet seinen Entschluss in die Tat umsetzen konnte, packte ihn Chris an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn kräftig.  
„Peter, verdammt! Zieh dich später aus, jetzt brauchen wir eine Waffe!“  
„Ich hab eine.“ Piet und Chris fuhren zu Sep herum, Peter noch etwas schwankend.  
Sep stand vor ihnen, lächelte sein Glückskekslächeln und hielt ihnen eine Pistole entgegen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor sie die Münder wieder zubekamen, was aber durch einen Axtschlag an der Tür erheblich beschleunigt wurde.  
„Wie machst du das eigentlich immer?!“ fragte Christian schon fast empört.  
Sep zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die lag im Nachttischschränkchen. Ich dachte, ihr wüsstet von ihr.“  
„Was?! Nein! Dann hätten wir sie doch vorhin schon geholt!“  
„Warum hast DU sie nicht vorhin schon geholt?! Dann wäre mir das mit Hardi nicht passiert!“  
„Na ja, ob du ihn jetzt erschlägst oder aus Versehen abknallst..“meinte Sep und brachte Peter damit zum Aufheulen.  
„Bestimmt hätte ich ihn verfehlt!“  
„Wahrscheinlich.“ pflichtete Chris ihm bei. „Du hättest das Ding ruhig früher herzaubern können.“  
„Vorhin habt ihr noch gesagt, ihr braucht was zum Zuschlagen!“ jammerte Sebastian.  
Da wurde ihr Gespräch vom nächsten krachenden Schlag gegen die Tür unterbrochen. Angespannt warteten sie auch die nächsten Schläge ab, bis das Loch im Holz groß genug war, dass Arno seinen Oberkörper hindurch stecken konnte. Seine Versessenheit wandelte sich in Entsetzen, als er in den Lauf der Waffe blickte.  
„Ihr...ihr dürft mich nicht töten. Ich muss leben!“ Für einen Augenblick war er starr vor Angst, wie ein Reh zwischen Wölfen.  
„Du hast lang genug gelebt!“ antwortete Chris rau und wandte sich an Sep. „Los, schieß den Schweinepriester ab!“  
Angesprochener legte den Finger auf den Abzug. Doch er zögerte, eine Sekunde, zwei, lang genug, damit Arno wieder zur Besinnung kommen und den Rückzug antreten konnte.  
„Schnell, schieß!! Vielleicht erwischst du ihn noch!!“ rief Piet, aber Sep schoss nicht. Und Arno rannte die Treppe hinab, durch die Haustür und weit, weit davon.  
Mit angehaltenem Atem lauschten die Drei in die Stille. Doch da war nichts mehr. Nur noch sie und ein wenig Vogelgezwitscher. Sep ließ die Waffe sinken.  
„Warum hast du ihn nicht abgeknallt? Der Typ hat Dennis und Jay getötet!“ Chris sah ihn irritiert an.  
„Ich kann nicht einfach auf einen Menschen schießen....ich bin kein Mörder.“ antwortete er und wich seinem Blick aus. „Hättest du es denn gekonnt?“  
Angesprochener dachte einen Moment nach, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Wir hätten die Waffe Piet geben sollen.“  
„Halt die Schnauze. Ich werd nie wieder irgendwen angreifen.“ Piet sprach, ohne einen Hehl aus seiner Verbitterung zu machen. Wortlos drängelte er sich an den anderen vorbei und verließ das Schlafzimmer durch die zerschlagene Tür. Wie still es war. Jetzt, ohne die Bedrohung durch Arno, gab es nichts mehr, was vom Tod ihrer Freunde ablenkte.  
Sie mussten der Tatsache ins Auge blicken – Team Pietsmiet war nur noch zu dritt.


	3. Chapter 3

Nun saßen sie in der Küche. Von draußen drang Dunkelheit herein, nur die Reflektionen ferner Funkenregen huschten ab und an über das Fensterglas. Schweigen, die Luft war schwer von ungesagten Worten.  
Sie waren erschöpft, unheimlich erschöpft, vom Ausheben dreier Gräber und der Trauer, die das mit sich brachte. Seit der Beerdigung hing sie ihnen bleiern in der Brust.  
Die Hütte war zu einem Ort des Grauens geworden, Sinnbild für jeden Verlust, und sie wollten sie so schnell wie möglich hinter sich lassen. Aber bei Nacht zu reisen erhöhte das Risiko, ihren Freunden nur allzu bald Gesellschaft zu leisten. Die Nacht bestand aus einem Feuer für sich, mit Schatten statt Glut und Zähnen statt Flammen. Ohnehin bot die Hütte mit ihrer zerschlagenen Haustür, die momentan behelfsmäßig mit einem Kleiderschrank versperrt war, nicht mehr genügend Sicherheit.  
Schließlich war es Sebastian, der die Stille durchbrach.  
„Wir sollten lieber ins Bett, uns ausruhen. Wer weiß, wie lange wir morgen unterwegs sind. Und die ewige Grübelei hat doch auch keinen Zweck!“  
„Wir haben uns aber immernoch nicht auf eine Richtung geeinigt.“ antwortete Chris matt. „Wollen wir den Berg weiter rauf? Das wird zwar scheiße mühselig, aber wenn wir Glück haben, stehen auf der anderen Seite auch noch Hütten.“  
„Wir könnten auch auf dieser Seite den Hang runterlaufen, im Tal ist auf jeden Fall eine Stadt.“  
„In der bräuchten wir aber Tag und Nacht die Gasmasken, der Rauch dort ist' ne ziemlich dicke Brühe.“  
Sep brummte nachdenklich. „Stimmt schon, für einen längeren Aufenthalt wäre die echt nicht geeignet. Was meinst du denn, Peter?“  
„Ich hätte jetzt sehr gern eine sehr große Menge Alkohol...“ murmelte Angesprochener nur abwesend und starrte große, schuldgefüllte Löcher in den Tisch.  
„Ich fürchte, außer dem Glas Bier, was da noch drüben auf der Theke steht, haben wir nichts mehr.“ antwortete Sep und deutete vage Richtung Glas.  
„Das ist kein Bier, das ist noch der Apfelsaft von...“ Plötzlich verstummte Chris, doch es war schon zu spät. Peter erriet, was unausgesprochen geblieben war und blickte völlig erschüttert zur Theke hinüber.  
„Er hatte nicht mal mehr Zeit, seinen Apfelsaft umzuwerfen. Ich bin ein Monster.“ Eine Träne kullerte seine Wange hinunter, aber er machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie wegzuwischen. Da ergriff Sebastian die Hände seines Freundes.  
„Nicht wieder weinen, Peter, vielleicht musste es so kommen. Der Saft steht noch unberührt auf dem Tisch..und der, der ihn sonst umschmeißt...na ja...der ist ja jetzt selber auf dem Boden ausgelaufen. Vielleicht...vielleicht ist das so eine Art ausgleichender Gerechtigkeit..dem Saft gegenüber...ich meine..“ der Rest seiner Worte ging in Peters Tränen unter, die jetzt sintflutartig aus den blauen Augen liefen.  
Chris nickte ihm zu. „Smooth, Sep. Jetzt fühlen wir uns alle besser.“  
„Das war nicht meine Absicht...“  
Piet schniefte, entzog Sep seine Hände und wischte sich die Wangen trocken.  
„Wenigstens bringst du deine Freunde nur zum Heulen und nicht gleich um.“ seufzte er in plötzlicher Apathie, dann legte er den Kopf auf die gefalteten Hände und wurde ganz still.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, Hardi weiß, dass du das nicht wolltest.“ versuchte es Sep noch einmal, aber Peter antwortete nicht mehr. Chris bedachte ihn mit einem langen, sorgenvollen Blick, schien aber zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass das besser als die Tränenflut war und wandte sich wieder an Sebastian.  
„Da wir in der Stadt eh nicht lange bleiben könnten, bin ich für den Weg über den Berg.“  
Angesprochener zuckte mit den Schultern. „Soll mir recht sein. Hauptsache, wir sind spätestens morgen Mittag hier raus.“  
„Gut, dann packen wir früh unseren Kram zusammen, schnappen uns so viel Proviant, wie wir tragen können, und machen uns vom Acker.“  
„Aber Brennholz dürfen wir auch nicht vergessen, fürs Lagerfeuer und so. Besonders viel Proviant ist eh nicht mehr da, die Speisekammer ist fast leer. Andererseits brauchen wir auch nur noch Futter für die Hälfte.“ fügte Sep mit gesenkter Stimme hinzu.  
Christian zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Wir gehen durch den Wald, Sep. Da müssen wir kein Brennholz mitnehmen. Für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass nicht genug rumliegt, nehmen wir einfach die Axt mit. Die verbraucht viel weniger Platz.“  
„Ich will das Ding aber nicht mitnehmen!“ jammerte Sebastian und erschauerte. „Da klebt Kumpelblut dran!“  
„Das weiß ich auch..“, Chris seufzte und rieb sich nachdenklich den Bart. „..hat das Arschloch seine Axt überhaupt hier gelassen?“  
„Hoffentlich nicht. Dann müssen wir nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, ob wir sie mitschleppen.“  
„...ist jetzt auch erstmal egal. Ich denke, es reicht, wenn wir das morgen früh entscheiden.“  
„Willst du ins Bett?“  
„Na ja, Piet ist mit so gutem Beispiel vorangegangen..“, meinte er und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung Richtung Peter. Der war über all' den Kummer tatsächlich einfach eingeschlafen.  
„Eigentlich ist mir gar nicht danach zumute. Aber heute war ein furchtbarer Tag und morgen wird es das mit Garantie auch. Also wären dazwischen ein paar Stunden Pause vom Denken nicht schlecht.“  
Sep nickte. „Wir könnten das Bettzeug runterholen und uns zu Piet in die Küche legen. Ist zwar nicht so gemütlich...“  
„..aber besser, als wenn jetzt irgendeiner von uns mit seinen Gedanken alleine bleibt.“  
„Richtig. Und falls wir nicht einschlafen können – im Nachttischen war auch eine Packung Schlaftabletten.“  
„Super, so eine könnte ich vertragen. Aber lass besser nicht Peter davon wissen.“  
Sein Freund sah ihn erschrocken an. „Glaubst du, er würde sich..“  
„Nein, zumindest nicht absichtlich. Denke ich. Ich weiß nicht. Ich will nur nicht, dass er auf komische Gedanken kommt.“  
Sep warf einen Blick zum Schlafenden. „Ist gut. Dann bring ich dir nur eine mit.“  
Nun war es an Chris, überrascht zu sein. „Brauchst du keine?“  
Sep schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich denke, ich werde es erstmal ohne versuchen.“  
„Wie du meinst. Dann lass uns jetzt den Kram holen.“  
Gesagt, getan, mit Decken und Kopfkissen ausgestattet kehrten sie in die Küche zurück und drapierten alles auf dem Boden, Chris spülte mit dem Glas Apfelsaft die Schlaftablette hinter und bettete sich dann neben Sep zur Nachtruhe.

Der junge Ingenieur wartete, bis sein Nebenmann mit dem Schläfer vom Tisch im Duett schnarchte, bevor er sich wieder aus der Zudecke pellte. Beiden widmete er noch einen prüfenden Blick, ob sie wirklich in den nächtlichen Frieden gefunden hatten. Dann schlich er hinaus.  
Da es zu viel Krach gemacht hätte, den Schrank von der Haustür zu schieben, stieg er durch eines der Fenster im Erdgeschoss. Kaum hatte er die Hütte verlassen, schmiegte sich die Bergluft wie eine raue zweite Haut an seinen Körper und für einen Moment überkam ihn die Kurzatmigkeit.  
Seit der einst blaue Planet Apokalypse spielte, gab es keine kalten Tage mehr, aber so schlimm wie jetzt war es nur in den Stunden vor einem Regenguss. Vor einem echten Regenguss, aus Wasser, auch wenn es oft rußig war.  
Über den Horizont stob wie so oft ein Funkenschauer, doch ebenso wie die dicke, warme Luft um sich herum nahm er ihn kaum noch wahr. Alles war eine Frage der Gewohnheit. Und das Wetter war nicht annähernd so gewöhnungsbedürftig wie das Gefühl, auf dem Weg zum Grab eines Freundes zu sein.  
Beziehungsweise, wie in diesem Fall, auf dem Weg zu drei Gräbern von drei Freunden, die man selbst am Nachmittag noch ausgehoben hatte und die anschließend mit einem großen Steinhaufen gekrönt worden waren, um die nebeneinander gebetteten Leiber vor dem Hunger wilder Tiere zu bewahren. Ja, das war sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig.  
Ein geeigneter Grabstein hatte sich unter dem Geröll auch nicht finden lassen, also hatten sie als Ersatz die leere DVD-Hülle von „P.S.: Ich liebe dich“ oben auf gelegt, die sie in einer der Schubladen gefunden hatten. Sep fand das sehr passend, es glich der Mischung aus Zuneigung und albernen Erinnerungen, die er auch empfand, wenn er an die drei Begrabenen zurückdachte. Außerdem konnte „P.S.“ auch für „Pietsmiet“ stehen.  
Auf eben jene Hülle schaute er jetzt, auch wenn er in der Dunkelheit nur ihren Umriss sah, und spürte wieder, wie die verzweifeltste Form von Traurigkeit von ihm Besitz ergriff. Sie enthielt alles - Hilflosigkeit und Leere, quälendes Vermissen und Fassungslosigkeit. Und Einsamkeit. An Gräbern war man immer einsam, fand er. Da wollte kein Gefühl von Verbundenheit zu den Verstorbenen aufkommen, es wurde einem nur umso bewusster, wie wahnsinnig sie fehlten.  
Es fiel ihm schwer, dieses Gefühl vor den anderen an die Oberfläche kommenzulassen, vor allem, weil er fürchtete, Peters Selbstbeschuldigungen damit noch zu verschlimmern.  
Er warf einen Blick zur Hütte zurück. Dort regte sich nichts, also schliefen die beiden wahrscheinlich noch tief und fest. Gut, denn er hatte keine Lust, sich für seine Art der Trauerbewältigung rechtfertigen zu müssen. Vor den Gräbern kniete er sich hin, faltete die Hände und begann, warum er hergekommen war. Er betete.  
„Lieber Gott,  
bitte lass das alles nur ein böser Traum sein.  
Ich meine, das kann doch nicht real sein. Es kommt mir immernoch alles viel zu unwirklich vor..  
Du hast uns nicht wirklich gleich drei Freunde auf ein Mal genommen, oder? Du hast das Team nicht ernsthaft an einem Tag halbiert. Weißt du, es gibt gewisse Dinge, die tut man einfach nicht, wenn man seinen Status als liebender Gott aufrecht erhalten will.“  
Er schickte einen tadelnden Blick zum Himmel hinauf. Aber die Entrüstung hielt nicht lange, er ahnte ja, dass sich ein Allwissender schlecht zurechtweisen lassen würde.  
„Und wenn es zu viel verlangt ist, alle Freunde behalten zu wollen, so lass mir wenigstens die letzten beiden. Ich bitte dich – nein, ich flehe dich an! Beschütze sie und mich vor Arno! Bitte beschütze uns vor wilden Tieren und vor dem Feuer. Und vor allen Gefahren, die mir gerade nicht einfallen. Bitte, hilf uns!  
Und bitte vergib Hardi, Brammen und Jay all' ihre Verfehlungen, all' ihre Flüche und zum Teil bestimmt auch blasphemischen Witze. Ich wette, da hat sich über die Jahre ganz schön was angesammelt, aber bitte sei nicht nachtragend. Letzten Endes waren sie ja irgendwo auch gute Menschen.“ Er überlegte, was noch wichtig zu sagen wäre, doch seine Denkpause wurde jäh unterbrochen.  
„Begehrest du wahrlich, in den Reigen der selig lächelnden Lämmer Gottes aufgenommen zu werden, so bringe mir zunächst einen Beweis deines Glaubens dar.“  
Die Stimme schien von überall her und nirgendwo zu stammen, sie schallte in seinen Ohren und hallte scheinbar in der gesamten Welt wider. Seps Augen waren immer größer und sein Gesicht immer blasser geworden, während sie sprach und es sollte noch weitere Minuten dauern, bevor er sich endlich wieder aus seiner Erstarrung lösen konnte.  
„Allmächtiger...Gott?!“ fiepste er, unfähig, die zitternden Knie von den Gräbern wegzubewegen. Hektisch blickte er sich um, aber es war niemand zu sehen, der ihn zum Narren halten könnte - was wohl unter anderem der Nacht zu verdanken war.  
„Bist du gewillt, mir dein Handwerk als Opfer darzubringen?“  
Wieder schrak Sebastian heftig zusammen, als die unmenschliche Stimme ertönte. Konnte das tatsächlich...? Nein, völlig ausgeschlossen. Oder? Was sonst könnte solch' eine Tonlage hervorbringen?  
„Wa-was soll ich tun, oh Herr?“  
Ein leichtes Beben ließ seine Umwelt erzittern, aber er wusste nicht zu sagen, ob es auf die Erdaktivitäten oder auf seinen Gesprächspartner zurückzuführen war.  
„Kehre ein in das Schlafgemach deiner zwei Gefährten und verkündige ihnen die Ankunft Lord Bacons. Sodann machet ihr euch an den Nachbau der Bundeslade mir zu Ehren, nach den unfehlbaren Maßen der heiligen Schrift, doch seien euch als Material allein 173 polnische Gewürzgurken erlaubt. Handverlesen sollen sie sein, ebenmäßig in ihrer Krümmung und gleich an Länge. Die Erde werde ich spalten und alles was da kriecht, fliegt und schwimmt, was da lebt und liebt, in den Abgrund stürzen und dem ewigen Pfuhl des Leibhaftigen übergeben, sollte auch nur eine Gewürzgurke zu kurz sein!“  
Sep stand jedes einzelne Haar zu Berge. Gottes Wege waren unergründlich, fürwahr. Doch er nickte übereifrig und stürzte Richtung Hütte davon, um seine heilige Mission zu erfüllen. Da dröhnte die Stimme ein weiteres Mal.  
„Halt! Warte mal! Du willst doch den anderen jetzt nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dir sei Lord Bacon erschienen, oder? Alter Sep, ich wollte dich doch nur verarschen!“  
Es ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass Gottes Worte Sebastian erheblich irritierten.  
Panisch wirbelte er herum, doch der Allmächtige besaß noch immer nicht die Gnade, Gestalt anzunehmen. „Wie..verarscht..du bist ein verdammt kranker Gott!“ brüllte er in die Dunkelheit.  
Und da erstrahlte endlich über der steinernen Anhäufung ein nahezu überirdisches Licht.  
Für einen Moment wusste Sep nicht, ob er die Flucht ergreifen oder stehen bleiben sollte, doch ehe er sich bewusst entscheiden konnte, hatte ihn die Schönheit der sich formenden Erscheinung rettungslos in ihren Bann gezogen. Sie und das pure Erstaunen nagelten ihn auf der Stelle fest.  
Einen halben Meter über dem Steinhügel schwebte ein Wesen, das unaussprechliche Reinheit ausstrahlte.Vier gewaltige Schwingen ragten aus ihrem Rücken. Sie schienen zu gleichen Teilen aus Wolken und weißen Federn zu bestehen und säumten in gelassener Halböffnung ihre Flanken. Obwohl es in der Luft stand, brauchte das Wesen sie nicht zu bewegen. Sie umgaben einen Leib, geformt aus lichtgewobenem Nebel, in dem einzig klar erkennbar ein Gesicht herausschaute. Über diesem funkelte nachtblau ein hauchzarter Kreis, wie ein ringförmiger Blick in das All.  
„Wow...“ entfuhr es Sep ehrfurchtsvoll. Auch wenn jede Faser dieser anmutigen Kreatur von innen heraus zu Leuchten schien, blendete sie ihn nicht. Ihr Strahlen nahm ihn in sich auf, hüllte ihn ein, fühlte sich wie Sommer und wie Heimat an. Und doch – trotz all' der ihn umgebenden Herrlichkeit konnte er den Blick aus ganz anderen Gründen nicht von dem Gesicht wenden.  
„Allmächtiger Herr...“ stammelte er. „Allmächtiger Herr...Ihr seht aus, wie mein verstorbener Freund Brammen. Nur in schön.“  
Da öffneten sich die majestätischen Flügel in einer heftigen Bewegung und sendeten eine Druckwelle aus, die Sep aus dem Wirkungsbereich des Lichtes schleuderte. Die Landung auf dem Allerwertesten holte ihn in die Realität zurück.  
„Ich war schon vorher schön.“ antwortete „Gott“ in aller ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Pampigkeit und schwebte zur Erde hinab. Kaum, dass seine Zehen den Erdboden berührten, verdichtete sich sein diffuser Schein zu einer richtigen, festen Gestalt, die sich laufend statt schwebend auf ihn zubewegte.  
„Und jetzt steh auf. Diese Form der Glaubensbekundung ziemt sich für einen Boten des Himmels nicht.“ Er streckte ihm grinsend die Hand entgegen und als Sebastian sie ergriff, fühlte sie sich menschlich an. Auch die Stimme war nicht mehr aus allen Richtungen gleichzeitig gekommen, sondern eindeutig aus dem Mund des Beflügelten. Und was noch viel wichtiger war – sie klang nach Dennis.  
„Also...bist du es wirklich? Und du bist...was? Ein Engel?“ Seps Augen begannen zu leuchten, wie die eines Kindes vor dem geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum.  
Der Blonde nickte. „Ja, zur Gottheit hat's dann leider doch nicht ganz gereicht.“  
„Ach, drauf geschissen! Du bist viel besser als Gott!“ Mit einem Satz sprang er seinem wiedergekehrten Freund entgegen und schlang die Arme um ihn.  
„Du bist wieder da! Alter, du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie ich mich freue, dich zu sehen, Dennis!! Du musst aber nicht wieder gehen, oder?? Du bleibst doch hier! Du musst nicht in den Himmel zurück, nicht wahr? Deshalb bist du doch hergekommen, um bei uns zu bleiben! Wie geht es dir eigentlich, wie ist es, tot zu sein? Oder ein Engel? Bist du jetzt für immer ein Engel? Und sind..sind Jay und Hardi auch welche? Kommen sie auch zurück?? Bitte sag mir, dass sie auch zurückkommen, dann wäre unser Team wieder vollständig, das wäre so awesome!“  
Brammen fing an zu lachen. Oh, was für ein wunderbar vertrautes Geräusch das war!  
„Ich freu mich doch auch, dich wiederzusehen! Aber das erzähl ich dir alles, wenn...weinst du?!“  
„Nein...“ nuschelte Sep und drückte das Gesicht gegen Brammens Schulter. Der umarmte seinen Freund noch etwas fester und tätschelte ihm den Kopf.  
„Ich erzähl dir alles, wenn Chris und Piet mit dabei sind. Ich hab' keinen Bock, alles doppelt und dreifach erklären zu müssen.“  
„Ist gut. Dann komm mit rein, ich brenne darauf, alles zu erfahren! Die anderen werden Augen machen!“ Sie lösten sich aus der Umarmung. Schnell wischte sich Sebastian die Wangen trocken, bevor er Dennis am Ärmel des Gewandes, dass er in seiner festen Gestalt trug, Richtung Hütte zog. Brammen schwebte gerade durch das Fenster, als Sep schon in der Küche angelangte und anfing, seine Freunde wachzuschreien.  
„Aufwachen! Sofort aufwachen! Los doch, ihr habt genug geschlafen, verdammt nochmal! Ich muss euch etwas zeigen!!“  
Piet hätte vor Schreck beinahe den Küchentisch umgeworfen, was nicht gut für Chris ausgegangen wäre. Der erwachte trotz des Gebrülles viel gemächlicher und warf Sep nur einen benommenen Blick zu. Sein Gehirn versuchte sich noch einen Reim auf das ganze Licht zu machen, das mitten in der Nacht durch ihren Flur flutete. Vielleicht kam es ja von Sep, der strahlte schließlich auch über das ganze Gesicht. Oder ihm war die Tablette nicht bekommen und er hatte gerade Halluzinationen. Denn Sebastians Worte wollten in seinen Ohren auch keinen rechten Sinn ergeben.  
„Los doch! Steht auf! Lord Bacon ist zurückgekehrt und er wartet nicht gern auf seinen Tribut.“


	4. Chapter 4

„Wo zur Hölle hast du dich denn rumgetrieben?! Ich dachte, du schläfst!“ Christian und Peter standen in der Küche und beobachteten den für die momentanen Umstände viel zu euphorischen Sep beim Auf- und Abhüpfen. Nebenbei klopfte er sich den frischen Dreck von der Hose, ignorierend, dass er ihn dabei großzügig in der Küche verteilte.  
„Von draußen, ich war bei den Gräbern und..“  
„Bei den Gräbern? Mitten in der Nacht?“  
Piets Irritierung schlug in Besorgnis um. „Sep, ist alles in Ordnung?“  
„Ja doch, verdammt, jetzt lasst mich doch erzählen, also – ach, seht doch einfach selbst!“ Aber seine Begeisterung hielt nur so lang, bis er sich umgedreht und festgestellt hatte, dass sie in einen leeren Flur starrten. Brammen war verschwunden.  
„Aber, hier...ich..äh?!“ Der junge Ingenieur lief in den Flur zurück. Leere. Er schaute hinter die offen stehende Tür. Auch dort versteckte sich niemand. Für einen Moment wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
„Er war doch eben noch hier...“ murmelte er dann.  
„Wer?“ Die anderen beiden standen mit einem ebenso fragendem Gesichtsausdruck in der Küche und schauten ihn an.  
„Na Brammen...“  
„Brammen?!“ Piets Sorge erreichte das nächste Level – ernsthafte Angst um Sebastians Geisteszustand. Chris hingegen schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, klopfte dem nächtlichen Streifgänger die Schulter und meinte:  
„Nichts für ungut, Sep, aber ich glaube, du hattest bloß einen sehr lebhaften Traum.“  
„Das war kein Traum, ich...er stand doch genau vor mir! Ich habe sogar mit ihm gesprochen! Und umarmt habe ich ihn auch, das habe ich mir doch nicht eingebildet!“  
Kommentarlos legte ihm Piet eine Hand auf die Stirn, aber Sep zog den Kopf zurück.  
„Ich schwöre euch, dass ich ihn gesehen habe! Er war da! Er wollte uns doch alles erklären...“  
„Und das habe ich auch nach wie vor geplant.“  
Beim Klang der Stimme erhellte sich augenblicklich Sebastians Gesicht. Und als sie sich umdrehten, sahen ihn auch Chris und Piet.  
Auf dem Kühlschrank, knapp unter der Zimmerdecke, saß Dennis in seinem strahlenden Gewand, die vier Flügel auf dem Rücken angelegt. Sebastian entging nicht, dass sie sich seit ihrer Begegnung vor der Hütte leicht verändert hatten. Dieses Wolkenartige, Fluffige hatten sie verloren und fransten nun stattdessen in schlanken, weißen Federn aus, die beinahe bis zum Boden reichten. Aber das war eine Kleinigkeit, nach der er später fragen wollte. Erst einmal musste er alle darauf aufmerksam machen, dass er recht gehabt hatte.  
„Seht ihr! Hab ich's euch nicht gesagt? Brammen ist zurück!“ Voll der glücklichsten Erwartung, die ein Mensch verspüren konnte, wandte er sich den anderen beiden zu. Aber die sahen nicht so aus, als ob Sebastians Worte tatsächlich bis in ihr Bewusstsein vorgedrungen wären. Während Christian mit Augen dastand, die fast so weit aufgerissen waren wie sein Mund, fasste sich Piet jetzt prüfend an die eigene Stirn. Brammen wartete grinsend, bis sie die Sprache wiedergefunden hatten. Seine Belustigung steigerte sich nur noch mehr, als Sep statt ihrer wieder das Wort ergriff.  
„Wo warst du denn auf einmal hin, Dennis? Du hast mich vor den anderen wie einen Spinner dastehen lassen!“  
„Das war der Plan. Du hättest mal dein Gesicht sehen sollen, als ich plötzlich weg war.“  
„Das war alles?!“ Als Brammen zur Antwort nur in sehr unhimmlisches Gekicher ausbrach, verschränkte Sep die Arme.  
„Was bist du denn bitte für ein Engel?! Von dir wird man ja ständig hinters Licht geführt.“  
„Ein Brammengel eben. Tut mir leid, manche Dinge ändern sich selbst im Tode Ni – Au!“ Empört schaute er hinunter, wo ihm Piet soeben eine Feder ausgerissen hatte. Diese hielt er fasziniert Christian vor Augen.  
„Guck, die fühlen sich auch total echt an! Das ist einfach der Wahnsinn..“  
Chris schaute noch immer ungläubig zu dem Engel hinauf.  
„Aber wie kann das denn sein?! Du bist doch tot...“  
Elegant glitt Dennis vom Kühlschrank hinab und landete leicht wie die Feder in Peters Hand auf den Zehenspitzen.  
„Ich, meine lieben Freunde, bin ein Engel! Und jetzt schenkt Sep, der armen Wurst, doch endlich mal'n bisschen Glauben – ich bin echt, das seht ihr doch, oder?“ Die Flügel öffneten sich halb, weil für ihre gesamte Spannweite nicht genügend Platz war, und umrahmten majestätisch Brammens leuchtende Gestalt. Trotzdem musste ihm Piet erst noch eine weitere Feder ausreißen, an den Haaren ziehen, in die Wange kneifen, in die Seite poken, gegens Schienbein treten und schließlich gleichzeitig fassungslos und überglücklich in die Arme sinken, bevor er vollends von seiner Echtheit überzeugt war.  
Chris glaubte nach wie vor nicht an ihn, aber er nahm seine Anwesenheit trotzdem hin. Selbst, wenn das hier nur ein Traum war, so konnte er sich doch über das Wiedersehen mit einem darin vorkommenden Freund freuen, oder? So drückte auch er den Zurückgekehrten fest an sich, kaum, dass sich Piet von diesem gelöst hatte.  
„Könnt ihr nicht ein bisschen hinmachen mit dem Begrüßen? Je schneller ihr fertig seid, desto eher erzählt er uns vom Himmel!“ drängelte Sep und ihm zuliebe dehnten sie die Begrüßung auch nur auf eine Stunde aus. Dann endlich konnten sie ihn ins Kreuzverhör nehmen.  
„Jetzt aber mal raus mit der Sprache, wo hast du Hardi und Jay gelassen?“ fragte Chris schon, noch während er sich neben Piet und Sep auf die schmale Sitzbank quetschte. Brammen hatte ihnen gegenüber auf einem Küchenstuhl Platz genommen.  
„Tja, ihr kennt die beiden doch, konnten einfach nicht aus ihrer Haut. Und man bekommt nicht so leicht Ausgang, wenn man Gott trollt.“  
„Das heißt, sie sind auch Engel? Und sie werden zurückkehren??“ wieder fingen Sebastians Augen vor Begeisterung an zu leuchten, als Dennis' nickte.  
„Gott scheint ja keine besonders hohen Ansprüche zu stellen, wenn er euch drei einstellt.“ meinte Chris grinsend.  
„Ganz ehrlich, ich glaube den Job als Schutzengel haben wir nur aus Personalmangel bekommen.“, erwiderte der Tote und lehnte sich zurück. Für die Erklärung würde er wohl weiter ausholen müssen.  
„Aber na ja, besondere Umstände verlangen nun mal besondere Maßnahmen. Und so'n Krieg zwischen Oben und Unten zählt schon so'n bissel zu den besonderen Umständen. Also ja, die ganzen Geschichten von wegen, die Erde würde brennen, weil sich Engel und Dämonen mal wieder in die Haare gekriegt haben, sind wahr. Alle. Der Erstschlag ging von unten aus, was die sich auch nur getraut haben, weil die dämonischen Heerscharen zahlenmäßig weit überlegen sind. Da reichten die Kampfengel bei Weitem nicht aus. Um das auszugleichen, berief der Himmel dann auch die Engel an die..na ja, ich nenne es mal „Front“, die mit Krieg normalerweise nichts am Hut haben – unter anderem eben sämtliche Schutzengel.“  
„Moment, Moment..,“ unterbrach ihn Sep. „Heißt das, die Menschen haben keine Schutzengel mehr?! Und das, weil die alle an der „Front“ sind?!“  
„Kein Wunder, dass in den letzten Jahren so wahnsinnig viele gestorben sind.“, fügte Piet hinzu.  
„Für mich klingt das so, als ob uns Brammen einfach nur wieder verarschen will.“  
Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Diesmal nicht, Chris. Sonst wäre ich jetzt nicht hier. Das war nämlich die göttliche Lösung, als man da oben festgestellt hat, dass die Menschen ohne Geflügel an ihrer Seite nur noch am Verrecken sind. Behelfsmäßig übernehmen die Aufgabe jetzt halt die guten Seelen. Im besten Fall für jemanden, der ihnen zu Lebzeiten nahe stand.“  
„Also seid ihr drei jetzt unsere Schutzengel?! Das wird ja immer schlimmer..“ meinte Piet mit einem Augenzwinkern.  
„Richtig, ich bin Sebastians.“ Er klopfte seinem Schützling auf die Schulter, erntete von dem aber nur vorwurfsvolle Blicke.  
„Ich finde es nicht okay, dass mich mein eigener Schutzengel verarscht. Schon an seinem ersten Arbeitstag. Zwei Mal!“  
„Hallo?! Wenigstens hast du Brammen als Schutzengel, wir haben ja nur noch die Auswahl zwischen Jay und Hardi! Da wird man ja erst recht am laufenden Band getrollt, egal bei wem. Einer schlimmer als der andere...“  
„Wer von den beiden ist für mich zuständig?“ fragte Piet, Christians Gezeter ignorierend. Seinem Gesicht war abzulesen, dass er die Antwort bereits ahnte.  
Dennis' Hand wechselte von Seps zu Peters Schulter.  
„Es tut mir leid.“  
„...sag mir nicht, Hardi ist mein Schutzengel.“  
„Wie gesagt, es tut mir leid für dich.“  
In einem Anflug von Verzweiflung schlug er Brammens Hand zur Seite und packte ihn am Kragen.  
„Das geht nicht! Ich habe ihn umgebracht!“  
„Ich weiß...“ röchelnd versuchte sich Brammen aus Peters Griff zu befreien. „Hardi war keine zwei Sekunden tot, da wusste es der ganze Himmel! Meine Güte, er war drauf und dran, Petrus zu verprügeln, weil er ihn so sehr an dich erinnert hat!“  
Peter erstarrte, sodass Dennis endlich seine Hände abschütteln konnte.  
„Oh Gott...“  
„Ja, den auch.“  
„Aber was soll ich ihm denn sagen, wenn er seinen Dienst antritt?! Verdammt nochmal, er kann nicht mein Schutzengel sein! Der bringt mich doch auf der Stelle um!“  
„In der Hinsicht kann ich dich beruhigen. Selbst wenn er es wollte, ein Schutzengel kann seinen Schützling nicht töten. Was nicht heißt, dass er nicht versuchen könnte, dich sterben zu lassen, weißt du, so Richtung „unterlassener Hilfeleistung“, aber aktiv ins Grab bringen kann er dich nicht.“  
Nicht im mindesten getröstet sank Piet auf seinen Platz zurück. Auch Christians Enthusiasmus hielt sich in Grenzen.  
„Dann ist mein Schutzengel also Jay? Na, das kann ja heiter werden..“  
„Ach kommt schon Leute, freut ihr euch denn gar nicht? Ich meine, die drei sind tot! Ich hätte niemals zu hoffen gewagt, sie überhaupt jemals wiederzusehen! Wenn es dann möglich wird, weil sie auf uns aufpassen müssen, nehme ich den Ärger doch gerne in Kauf. Besser so, als sie für immer verloren zu haben. Oder etwa nicht?“ meinte Sep, aber durch die Aura aus Schwermut, die sich einmal mehr um Peter gebildet hatte, drangen seine Worte nicht hindurch.  
„ich seh's schon kommen, Hardi wird mir den Rest meines Lebens zur Hölle auf Erden machen. Bis zum bitteren Ende. Na ja, aber wenn nur gute Seelen zu Engeln werden, komm ich um den Job wohl drum herum. Vielleicht lässt er mich nach meinem Tod ja in Ruhe, wenn wir auf verschiedenen Seiten stehen..“  
„Ach, du wirst doch nicht gleich zum Dämon, nur weil du ihn auf dem Gewissen hast.“, lenkte Chris ein. „Ich meine, es war ein Unfall! Du wolltest niemanden töten. Ich wette, Gott berücksichtigt das.“  
Brammen schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Peter hat Recht. Beim jüngsten Gericht wird es eine Rolle spielen, ob es Absicht war oder nicht. Aber jetzt im Krieg geht es nur um Formalitäten. Und die besagen, wer Blut an den Händen hat, kommt in die Reihen der Dämonen, ganz egal, wie es da ran gekommen ist. Und die mit sauberer Weste werden Engel.“  
„Wer hat sich den Scheiß denn ausgedacht?!“ Chris verschränkte die Arme.  
„Der, der sich alle Regeln ausdenkt.“ Er deutete Richtung Zimmerdecke. „Und das nicht ohne Grund. Je weiter der Begriff der „guten Seele“ gefasst ist, desto mehr Leute werden Engel. Und wenn die einzige Bedingung ist, niemanden umgebracht zu haben, kannst du dir sicher sein, den Großteil der Menschheit zukünftig in deinen Reihen willkommen heißen zu dürfen. Und das ist auch nötig, wenn man bedenkt, wie viele Menschen immer noch einen neuen Schutzengel brauchen. Der Teufel fügt seine gewonnen Seelen nur seiner Armee hinzu, die ja eh zahlenmäßig überlegen ist. Da hat er nicht so einen hohen Bedarf.“  
„Dann hätte Gott die Bedingung näher spezifizieren sollen.“ meinte nun auch Sebastian.  
„In „alle Menschen, die nie jemanden umgebracht haben und Peter“?“  
„Nein, in „alle Menschen, die nie absichtlich jemanden umgebracht haben“. Hätte er die Unfälle ausgeschlossen, wäre seine Heerschar noch größer.“  
Brammen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sicher. Ich will nicht behaupten, dass er das nicht bedacht hat. Gottes Wege sind unergründlich.“  
„Was'n Totschlagargument.“, murmelte Peter. „...das heißt dann also, wenn wir alle irgendwann hinüber sind, werde ich der Einzige von uns sein, der nicht im Himmel chillen kann.“  
Christian entging nicht, wie schwer sich sein Freund damit tat, seinen Kummer darüber hinunterzuschlucken und so zu tun, als wäre das alles gar nicht so schlimm.  
„Sep, wir sollten vor unserem Ableben auf jeden Fall noch jemanden umbringen. Wir können Pedda doch nicht alleine in der Hölle lassen!“  
„Klar, Arno zum Beispiel.“ stimmte Brammen sofort zu.  
Und auch Sebastian schien der Vorschlag zu gefallen. „Richtig. Wir haben ja eh nichts besseres zu tun, da können wir uns genauso gut auf die heilige Mission begeben, unsere Kumpels zu rächen.“  
Piet lächelte. „Das ist lieb von euch.“  
„Finde ich auch. Außerdem muss das Arschloch eh sterben.“  
Nun lagen wieder alle Blicke auf Brammen.  
„Nun ja, wir haben den Penner mit unserem Gerede von der Hölle ganz schön hysterisch gemacht. Wer kann denn auch wissen, dass er sich sofort auf den Weg macht, um das Jenseits auszulöschen. Oder unsterblich zu werden. Keine Ahnung, was genau er vor hat. Auf jeden Fall ist er gerade auf dem Weg zu einem Ort, an dem das alles theoretisch möglich ist. Und er ist zu allem bereit, um der Hölle zu entgehen.“  
„Was?!“  
„Ich nehme mal an, die Infos hast du auch nur Vitamin B zu verdanken.“, sagte Chris und wie auf ein Stichwort warfen sie alle einen Blick nach oben.  
„Jau, der Herr hat's mir geflüstert.“  
„Hat er dir auch verraten, was das für ein Ort sein soll?“  
„Natürlich, schließlich sollen wir da auch hin. Falls ihr euch schon gefragt haben solltet, was ihr jetzt mit eurem Leben anfangen sollt – das ist euer Auftrag. Eigentlich wollte ich euch das erst erzählen, wenn Hardi und Jay mit von der Partie sind, damit ich euch den ganzen Scheiß nicht alleine erklären muss, aber wenn wir schon mal dabei sind. Wir haben – beziehungsweise ihr – die Mission, uns ebenfalls dorthin zu begeben. Aus zwei Gründen: Erstens, um Arno davon abzuhalten, in seiner Verzweiflung irgendetwas Blödes anzustellen. Und zweitens finden wir da vielleicht selbst etwas, das im Krieg nützlich sein könnte. Wer weiß... Es handelt sich dabei jedenfalls um eine unterirdische Bibliothek in der Nähe von Weimar. Etwas im Wald versteckt, sieht von außen aus, wie ein Stromhäuschen. Aber die Luke darin führt direkt in die magische Abteilung im Keller des Kellers des Kellers des...na, ihr versteht schon, ganz tief unten eben. Die war der eigentliche Grund, warum das Alles unter die Erde verlegt wurde, denn die hat es echt in sich! Nicht umsonst sind ihre Schlösser so präpariert, dass sie nur ihre Erbauer und übernatürliche Wesen betreten können. Na ja und Menschen, denen durch übernatürliche Wesen Zutritt gewährt wird.“  
Peters Gesichtsausdruck schwankte zwischen ungläubig und verständnislos. „Langsam wird mir das echt zu abgespaced. Ohne Spaß, das klingt wie aus 'nem mittelklassigen Fantasy-Film! 'N Haufen übermächtiger Zaubersprüche, die in'ner unterirdischen Bibliothek vor sich hingammeln, weil kein Mensch an sie rankommt. Und das Ganze auch noch streng geheim, wie ich wette?“  
„Richtig, der Kreis der Eingeweihten wird möglichst klein gehalten. Je weniger versuchen, sich an den Wänden der Bibliothek die Zähne auszubeißen, desto besser.“  
„Und woher weiß Arno dann davon?“  
Das überraschte den Engel. „Du kannst Fragen stellen, da hab ich noch gar nicht drüber nachgedacht. Muss ihm auch irgendein übernatürliches Etwas verraten haben, schätze ich. Wir sollten ihn fragen, bevor wir ihm den Gar ausmachen.“  
„Alles klar.“ meinte Chris zu Brammen, bevor er sich an Sep wendete. „Hast du das jetzt verstanden?“  
„Nö, nicht so ganz, aber ich glaube, der Mittelteil ist eh nicht so wichtig. Hauptsache, wir töten Arno.“, antwortete der vergnügt.  
„Jaaa und dazu müsst ihr Richtung Weimar.“, wiederholte Dennis, um sicher zu gehen, dass seine Freunde das mitbekommen hatten.  
„Richtig, in ein verzaubertes Unterwasser-Stromhaus. Wann ziehn wir los? Morgen früh? Sobald Hardi und Jay da sind?“  
„Nein Sep, nicht in...es ist eine Bibliothek, unter der Erde - Ach egal, wir sagen euch schon Bescheid, wenn wir da sind. Hinführen müssen wir euch eh. Wann wir uns auf die Socken machen, hängt ganz von euch ab, ich muss nicht mehr schlafen. Sagt einfach, wenn ihr so weit seid. “  
„Alles klar.“ antwortete Chris wieder und Brammen versuchte an seinem Gesicht abzulesen, ob er es diesmal ernster meinte als zuvor.  
„Und? Fliegen wir?“ unterbrach Sebastian, bevor Dennis zu einem Ergebnis kommen konnte.  
„Vergiss es.“  
„Aber ihr habt doch Flügel und Kraft und...“  
„Hallo?! Wir sind eure Schutzengel, nicht eure Bimbos. Ihr könnt schön selber laufen.“  
„Ach maaann...“ jammerte Sep. Dann überlegte er einen Moment.  
„Gesetzt den Fall, ich würde vom Hochhaus stürzen, dann müsstest du mich doch retten, oder?“  
Brammens Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Leg es nicht drauf an.“  
„War ja nur so eine Idee. Aber wenn ich irgendwann mal tot bin, werde ich doch auch fliegen können, oder?“  
„Ja, sicher.“  
„Und mich so von der Haustür zum Kühlschrank teleportieren, so wie du vorhin? Das wäre echt ultra-awesome!“  
Angesprochener grinste. „Ich bin nicht teleportiert. Ihr habt mich nur nicht gesehen. Als Übernatürlicher kann ich entscheiden, wann ich für menschliches Gedöns wahrnehmbar bin und wann nicht.“  
„Und deine Flügel kannst du auch verändern.“, ergänzte Piet, dem, genau wie Sep, nicht entgangen war, wie Brammens Flügel zwischen wattig-durchscheinend und festen Federn wechselten. Aber da schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Das kann ich nicht willentlich beeinflussen, das hängt ganz von meiner Stimmung ab. Der Normalzustand wären Federn.“  
„Und was heißt wolkig?“ fragte Chris, woraufhin der Engel wieder zu grinsen anfing.  
„Eigentlich immer etwas Positives. Gute Laune, Freude, Belustigung,...“  
„Das ist so cool!“ begann Sebastian zu schwärmen und bestaunte ein Mal mehr die vier großen Flügel.  
„Das ist es wirklich...haben Dämonen eigentlich auch Flügel?“, fragte Peter.  
„Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich das gar nicht, ich bin bis jetzt noch keinem begegnet. Und an der Front war ich nie, von daher.“meinte Dennis, fügte aber nach einigem Überlegen hinzu: „Also ich geh mal davon aus, dass sie irgendwie fliegen können. Ich wüsste zumindest nicht, wie sie sonst in den Himmel gekommen wären.“  
„Ja, das klingt logisch.“  
Ein beherztes Gähnen seitens Christian erinnerte Brammen daran, dass seine Freunde noch so etwas wie Schlaf brauchten, den er ihnen wohl gerade vor dem Beginn einer so anstrengenden Reise nicht vorenthalten sollte. Darum erhob er sich, flatterte leicht zu deren Lockerung mit den Engelsschwingen und verabschiedete sich.  
„Na gut, ihr solltet euch ausruhen, wir haben morgen noch genug Zeit zum Quatschen. Schlaft gut und so weiter, ich verdünnisier' mich solange.“  
„Warte mal! Was ist, wenn ich in Gefahr gerate? Du musst doch über mich wachen.“  
„Was bist du'n für ein Hardcore-Schläfer, dass du dabei einen Schutzengel brauchst?! Aber mach dir mal keinen Kopp, ich bin ja nicht weg, sondern nur in Luft aufgelöst. Außerdem wird mich jeder Mückenstich, den du kriegst, wieder zu dir ziehen. Ich fange gerade erst an, mich an meine Engel-Sinne zu gewöhnen und gerade die, die auf der Bindung zum Schützling basieren, sollen wohl dezent überempfindlich sein. Hat man mir zumindest gesagt.“  
„Ach so. Na gut. Dann schlaf du auch schön. Ach nein, du schläft ja nicht..dann..lass dich nicht wegatmen?“  
„Ich werd' aufpassen. Danke.“  
Als Brammen mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht verschwand, erinnerte er Sebastian irgendwie an die Grinsekatze. Da musste er an Hardi denken und an den armen Piet, der sich noch eine Decke geholt und schon hinter ihm neben Chris auf den Fußboden gelegt hatte. Und an Jay, dessen Kopf sie heute erst suchen mussten, um ihn zu beerdigen. Und als er anfing zu schnarchen, musste er auch an Christian denken.  
„Wie zur Hölle konnte er so schnell wegratzen?!“  
„Ich hatte ihm vorhin 'ne Schlaftablette gegeben, bevor ich rausgegangen bin. Wahrscheinlich wirkt die noch.“, flüsterte Sep, während er ins Nachtlager stieg und sich neben Piet unter die Decke kuschelte.  
Obwohl sie gerade erst alle Lichter gelöscht hatten, konnte er im Halbdunkel des anbrechenden Morgens dessen Gesichtszüge erahnen. Der auf ihn gerichtete Blick wirkte weniger erschöpft, als er erwartet hatte.  
„Was hattest du draußen überhaupt vor?“, ein weiteres Flüstern neben ihm. Angesprochener wandte den Blick zur Zimmerdecke.  
„Ich hatte mich ein letztes Mal von meinen Freunden verabschieden wollen.“, antwortete er schließlich, nachdem er einige, nachdenkliche Sekunden hatte verstreichen lassen.  
„Ich dachte, ich würde sie niemals wiedersehen.“


	5. Chapter 5

Die Sonne stand noch nicht lange am Himmel, da hörte man es erneut.  
„Es“ - das Phänomen, das Sep seit dem Vorfall mit Brammen als „Gottesstimme“ bezeichnete. Weil es gleichzeitig von überall her aus allen Wänden dröhnte und trotzdem seinen Ursprung im eigenen Kopf zu haben schien. Ein völlig überirdisches, beängstigendes Geräusch.  
Die Möbel hatten schon Sekunden vor dem ersten Ton zu vibrieren angefangen, das Geschirr klirrte in den Schränken und die Gardinen wurden bei völliger Windstille fast aus der Wand gerissen. Peter und Sebastian waren zuerst erwacht und hatten beunruhigte Blicke gewechselt.  
War das jetzt eine Naturkatastrophe oder einer ihrer Kumpels? Unter den aktuellen Umständen war das mitunter schwer zu sagen. Als der erste Küchenstuhl rückwärts zu Boden krachte, schreckte auch Chris aus dem Schlaf. Und dann sprach zu ihnen die göttliche Stimme:  
„In der Hölle sollst du schmoren Peter Smits, du fickgesichtige Hundefotze!! Dein kleiner, schrumpliger Wichsschwanz soll dir abfaulen!“ Wenige Zentimeter vor Seps Schlafstelle splitterten die Holzdielen, als wäre etwas Tonnenschweres darauf gelandet. Geistesgegenwärtig sprang der junge Ingenieur zurück und flüchtete Richtung Flur. Über den Löchern im Küchenboden flimmerte die Luft wie über einer Kerzenflamme.  
„Verrecken sollst du, unwürdige, kleine Nutte!“  
„Lauf weg, Chris! Es scheint nur auf Piet scharf zu sein!“ brüllte Sep und erntete dafür einen bösen Blick von Peter.  
„Kameradenschwein...“  
Stattdessen schnappte Christian sich jedoch die erstbeste Waffe – einen über den Boden kullernden Rührbesen, der durch die Spukaktivitäten aus der Spüle geflogen war – und warf sich vor seinen blonden Freund.  
„Wag es nicht, ihn anzurühren oder ich mach dich platt!“, knurrte er, ohne so recht zu wissen, in welche Richtung er eigentlich drohend zu gestikulieren hatte.  
Da erloschen die unnatürlichen Vibrationen. Für eine Sekunde war es so ruhig, dass man fast glauben konnte, das unsichtbare Etwas wäre tatsächlich vor dem Schneebesen zurückgewichen. Doch während sie lauschten, merkte Christian, wie das Metall in seiner Hand immer wärmer wurde.  
„Alter...sieh dir das an!“, fassungslos zeigte er Piet den glühenden Schneebesen, den er im nächsten Moment fallen lassen musste.  
„Au, verdammt!“  
„Hey, hey, reiß dich zusammen, Hardi. Wenn du Chris mit irgendeiner deiner Aktionen ein Haar krümmst, kriegst du Probleme mit mir“, ertönte es hinter dem Bärtigen. Der sprang kampfbereit herum, sah sich aber plötzlich von vier riesigen Schwingen umhüllt, neuschneeweiß und weich wie Kaschmir.  
„Keine Sorge, ab sofort bin ich für deinen Schutz zuständig. Da kann der Mongo anstellen, was er will“, grinste ihn Jay an und zog ihn fort von Peters Seite, in eine gefahrenfreiere Zone.  
„Wie auch immer mich etwas von der Konsistenz einer Wolke während der Apokalypse beschützen soll“, meinte Chris belustigt und boxte gegen den Watteflügel. „Aber schön, dich auch endlich wiederzusehen!“  
„Jay! Jay ist wieder da, Jay ist wieder da! Hast du gesehen, Dennis?!“ tönte es da dumpf durch die Flügelwand. Jonathan lüpfte die Wattebarrikade, um zu sehen, wer da rief und erblickte Sebastian, der wieder einmal aufgeregt durch den Flur hüpfte. Den Weg zurück in die Küche versperrte diesem Brammen, der vorsichtshalber zu seinem Schutz aufgetaucht war.  
„Ja, natürlich ist er zurückgekehrt. Und nicht nur er.“  
Vom Ende der Schlafstelle her roch es verbrannt, doch konnten die Hitzewellen nicht mehr, als immer engere Kreise um Piet zu ziehen. Der Name, den Jay erwähnt hatte...Piet wusste nicht, ob er seine Angst verringerte oder vergrößerte.  
Chris sah zurück zu seinem Schutzengel. „Wir können doch nicht nur tatenlos zugucken, Peter braucht Hilfe!“  
„Ach nee lass mal, wir mischen uns da besser gar nicht ein. Theoretisch kann ihm ja gar nichts passieren, wenn dich das beruhigt.“  
Bis auf einen kleinen Fleck um Peter herum schwelte nun die ganze Bettdecke. Schwarze Rauchschwaden kesselten ihn ein, ohne in seine Atemwege zu geraten, doch der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn.  
Seine Hände schützend vor sich haltend sprach er hinauf zur Decke.  
„Bitte beruhige dich! Ich...“  
„Du hast mich umgebracht!!“ Den Küchentisch riss es von den Beinen und in den Flur hinaus, wo er an Brammens Flügeln zerschellte.  
„Ich weiß! Und es tut mir unfassbar leid, Hardi! Es war ein Unfall, ich habe doch niemals gewollt..“  
„Du brauchst übrigens nicht nach oben zu gucken, er klebt nicht an der Decke.“, warf Jay dazwischen.  
„Oh, wo...wo ist er denn? Komm schon Hardi, mach dich bitte sichtbar, damit ich wenigstens vernünftig mit dir reden kann.“ Kaum hatte er den Wunsch geäußert, hätte er ihn mit Belieben wieder zurückgenommen. Denn vor ihm brach ein Inferno los.  
Wie die anderen besaß Hardi vier gigantische Schwingen, doch sträubten sich statt Federn armlange Flammen an seinen Flügeln. Wild sprossen sie aus vor Hitze weiß glühenden Kielen und bäumten sich bis zur Decke auf wie tollwütige Phönixe. Wo das Feuer wütete, blieben Möbel und Wände rußschwarz zurück, ohne dass jedoch ein einziger Teil der Einrichtung gänzlich verbrannte.  
Die Küchenschränke verwandelten sich einer nach dem anderen in übergroße Kohlebriketts. Aber außer Hardi selbst stand nichts in Flammen.  
Peter zwang sich dazu, ihn anzusehen, auch wenn er sich vor Angst am liebsten die Hände vor das Gesicht gehalten hätte. Schließlich war er hierfür verantwortlich. Er hatte das aus ihm gemacht. Und wenn die Angst ein Teil seiner Strafe war, so würde er sie ertragen.  
Durch die Gestalt des dritten Engels zogen sich feine, strahlende Risse, als wäre seine Haut nur eine dünne Schicht über einem Lavastrom.  
„Warum, Peter?!“  
„Es war ein Unfall, das musst du mir glauben! Ich wollte dir nicht dein Leben nehmen. Du weißt, dass ich das niemals wollte, du bist mein Freund..“  
„Warum..“  
„Ich hatte doch Arno treffen wollen! Nicht dich...“ Hardi in die Augen zu blicken war, als sähe man hinab in einen aktiven Vulkan. In dem, wie Peter schuldbewusst bemerkte, außer Wut und himmlischem Licht auch die Sehnsucht nach dem entrissenen Leben glühte.  
„Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie wahnsinnig leid es mir tut.“  
„Nein, das kannst du nicht.“, Hardi wandte sich von ihm ab, die Wogen seiner Flügel glätteten sich ein wenig.  
„Und du weißt, dass das noch ein Nachspiel haben wird.“  
Jetzt erst erlaubte sich Piet, sich die vor Trockenheit juckenden Augen zu massieren.  
„Das habe ich bei dir nicht anders erwartet.“  
Unvorsichtige Bemerkungen, wie Heu, dass man auf Funken warf. Sofort wallte eine neue Feuerbrunst durch den Raum, heftiger als die vorherige und schneller, als Jay oder Brammen die Flügel hochreißen konnten. Die Flammen brandeten über das Gefieder hinweg und hüllten Christian ein, der im Gegensatz zu Sep nicht das Glück hatte, hinter seinem Schutzengel zu stehen.  
„Hardi! Hardi, hör auf!“, brüllte Dennis, der, ebenso wie Jonathan, die schützenden Schwingen zwei wichtige Sekunden zu spät um seinen Schützling gelegt hatte.  
Schon flaute die Feuerflut ab. Piet stand in der Mitte, unversehrt, weil die Tatsache, dass sein eigener Schutzengel für den Angriff verantwortlich war, eine Art unsichtbaren Schutzschild um ihn her errichtet hatte.  
„So gehässig war das doch gar nicht gemeint..“, krächzte er, vor Schreck im Gesicht kalkweiß.  
„Oh du Vollidiot, was hast du getan?“, auch Brammen brachte vor Entsetzen nicht mehr als ein Flüstern zustande und starrte zu Jays noch immer verschlossenem Federkokon.  
„Mir geht es übrigens gut“, drang es dumpf aus seinen eigenen Flügeln. Dennis zuckte zusammen, als Sep sich gewaltsam daraus freikämpfte.  
„Was ist denn? Warum zur Hölle seid ihr plötzlich alle so still?“ Sebastians verwunderter Blick wechselte von Brammen zu Piet, Hardi und schließlich zu der Stelle, an der Christian hinter Flügeln verborgen stand.  
„Komm schon, Jay, jetzt machet nicht so spannend.“, grummelte Hardi, doch seine Federn loderten nur noch mit ganz kleiner Flamme.  
Da endlich brach die gefiederte Schale auf, erst nur an der Spitze, dann aber der Länge nach bis zum verkohlten Fußboden. Da war Christian.  
Verschwitzt. Nach Atem ringend.  
Und grinsend.  
„Das hat ja gar nicht weh getan!“  
„Was hat nicht weh getan?“ fragte Sep, der sich als Einziger nicht am erstaunten Schweigen beteiligen wollte.  
„Wie, es hat nicht weh getan?!“  
„Haben dich die Flammen nicht erwischt?!“ Weder Piet, noch Brammen hielten es für nötig, Sep über das Geschehene aufzuklären. Ebenso wenig wie Chris.  
„Und wie sie mich erwischt haben! Aber mitten in die Fresse!“, er wandte sich zu Jay. „Was seid ihr drei überhaupt für Luschen-Engel?! Hardis Angriff hat mir nicht mal 'ne Brandblase verpasst und das, obwohl ich sie volle Breitseite abbekommen habe! Euer Feuer bewirkt rein gar nichts und wenn es das tun würde, wär ich jetzt tot, weil du zu inkompetent bist, mich zu beschützen! Von wegen Schutzengel, den Job wärst du fast nach zwei Minuten wieder los gewesen. Nutzloses Geflügel trifft es wohl eher.“  
„Das Feuer hat dir nicht weh getan, weil es nicht für dich bestimmt war,“ mit der Bemerkung zog wieder Hardi die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Wir können nur zielgerichtet Schaden zufügen, wem wir keinen Schmerz bereiten wollen, der erleidet auch keinen. Ganz einfach. Sonst hätte ich in eurer Nähe doch nicht so eine Feuershow gestartet! Unsere Angriffe sind also ganz sicher nicht wirkungslos, du Mongo.“  
Langsam wagten sich auch Brammen und hinter ihm Sep zurück in die geschwärzte Küche.  
„Woher zur Hölle weißt du das?!“  
Chris warf Brammen einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Mich erschreckt eher, dass du und Jay das nicht wissen.“  
„Na hör mal, wir haben doch gerade erst angefangen, wir müssen uns das auch erst alles erarbeiten! Praxiswissen fällt ja auch nicht vom Himmel. Außer bei Denis D. Hartwig scheinbar.“  
„Tja, hättet ihr dem heiligen Nathanael halt besser zugehört. Der hat uns doch erklärt, dass wir nur den wegbrutzeln, auf den wir es abgesehen haben. Es sei denn...,“ als er Piet ansah, flackerten seine Federn sofort wieder bis zur Decke. „..es sei denn, es handelt sich dabei um den eigenen Schützling. Was für eine Ironie des Schicksals, nicht wahr, Peterlein? Gott hat schon eine komische Art von Humor.“  
„Er wird sich schon was dabei gedacht haben..“, murmelte Piet und erwartete schon die nächste Feuersalve. Doch bevor sich Hardi wieder so richtig aufregen konnte, wurden von der Seite zwei Arme um ihn geschlungen. Vor Überraschung vergaß er glatt, Piet die nächste Beleidigung an den Kopf zu werfen und schaute stattdessen, wer ihn da samt Hitzewall umarmte.  
„Willkommen zurück auf der Erde, Hardi!“  
„Oh, danke Seppi!“  
Perplex beobachtete Brammen, wie sein Schützling die personifizierte Fackel an sich drückte. Das mit dem drauf Aufpassen musste er wirklich noch in den Griff bekommen.  
„Sag mal Brammen, solltest du als sein Schutzengel nicht dafür sorgen, dass er möglichst NICHT ins offene Feuer rennt?“ stichelte Jay von der Seite.  
„Wäre das hier eine ernsthafte Gefahrensituation, wäre Christian auch längst geröstet, also halt die Backen. Und du kommst sofort wieder hier her, Sep! Sep! Fass, das nicht an, es steht in Flammen.“  
„Aber es ist doch Hardi!“  
„Ein Grund mehr, es nicht anzufassen! Außerdem hast du auf mich zu hören, wenn ich dir was sage, sonst machst du den ganzen Beschützer-Quatsch nur noch komplizierter für mich.“  
„Pff, wieso soll es denn Sep wieder ausbaden, wenn du zu blöd bist?“, meinte Hardi und legte einen Arm um Sebastians Schultern. „Vielleicht will ich ihn ja auch behalten? Du kannst dafür gerne Peter haben.“ Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung Richtung Piet, der sich zwischenzeitlich zu Chris und Jay gesellt hatte.  
„Das wär ja noch schöner, dann müsste ich ihn ja die ganze Zeit vor dir beschützen, du Spaten! Nur, weil du so nachtragend bist.“  
„Oh entschuldige, dass ich sauer bin, er hat mir ja nur den Schädel zertrümmert!“  
„Ich hab doch schon gesagt, dass es mir leid tut!“  
„Und mit einer einfachen Entschuldigung soll die Sache wohl gegessen sein, hm? Ja, na also wenn es dir leid tut, ist es schon okay, dass du mich umgebracht hast.“  
„Was soll ich denn machen?! Ich würde dir dein Leben sofort wieder zurück geben, wenn ich es könnte! Aber ich kann es nicht. Ich wüsste nicht, wie...“, kraftlos ließ sich Peter auf die Sitzbank sinken und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich würde alles tun, um es wieder gut zu machen.“  
Christian strich ihm über den Rücken, aber selbst dieser Anblick beruhigte kaum die Glut unter Hardis Haut. An seinen Schultern konnte Sep sie pulsieren fühlen, wann immer sein Zorn wieder aufwallte.  
„Ach komm, sei doch nicht so, Hasi. Du siehst doch, wie er sich deswegen quält,“ murmelte er und tätschelte den Arm, der um ihn gelegt war.  
„Jetzt fall du mir nicht auch noch in den Rücken!“  
„Ich mein ja nur. Du hast ihn die letzten Tage nicht gesehen...glaub mir, er fühlt sich wegen des Unfalls schon schlecht genug. Und dir täte es wahrscheinlich auch gut, dich nicht ständig so aufzuregen. Du fühlst dich schon wieder an, wie ein Heizkörper.“  
„Das hat nichts mit himmlischer Wut zu tun. Hardi ist einfach immer noch krass warm, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine,“ grinste Jay und Brammen fügte hinzu:  
„Richtig, Metrosexualität hat halt kein Verfallsdatum, die hält bis in den Tod hinein.“  
„Ihr seid alle scheiße,“ fasste der Verspottete zusammen und löste sich genervt in Luft auf.  
„Tja, na dann...;“ meinte Chris, während er etwas irritiert auf die Stelle schaute, an der eben noch das sechste Pietsmietmitglied gestanden und vor sich hin gebrannt hatte,“... Frühstück?“

Denis tauchte erst wieder auf, als die drei Sterblichen die letzten Vorräte auf dem Boden versammelt hatten. Sep beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich der dritte Engel neben ihm materialisierte. Die Flügel brannten nicht mehr, sondern bestanden aus langen, rauchgrauen Federn.  
„Na? Treibt der Hunger?“  
Angesprochener schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Tote haben keinen Hunger, du Dödel.“  
Überrascht zog er die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ach? Dann hätten wir ja gar nicht für euch mitdecken brauchen.“  
„Hab ich doch gesagt..“, Seps Schutzengel hatte es sich wieder auf dem Kühlschrank gemütlich gemacht und den anderen beim Arbeiten zugeschaut, „..jetzt bin ich schon gestorben und du hörst mir immernoch nicht zu.“  
„Njaaa, du meintest, ihr hättet keine irdischen Bedürfnisse mehr.“  
„Ja, was ist denn Hunger deiner Meinung nach?“  
„Ich dachte, du meintest sowas wie kacken und so...“  
„Ja, auch!“  
„Hast du gehört, Christian? Die drei essen gar nicht mit.“ Dieser betrat gerade mit dem letzten halben Brotlaib die Küche.  
„Hat Brammen doch gesagt.“  
„Manchmal frag ich mich, ob du das mit Absicht machst, Sep.“  
„Nu ja, im Zweifelsfall kannst du immernoch deine Gottesstimme benutzen. Die überhör nicht mal ich.“  
Er setzte sich zu den anderen beiden auf den Fußboden, wo Peter schon den von Chris gebrachten Laib massakrierte. Für jeden drei dünne Scheiben Käsebrot und ein kleiner Stumpen, der für die Reise blieb. Die gepackten Rucksäcke standen bereits neben dem Haustürersatz.  
Während alle aßen, die das zum Erhalt eines Lebens noch nötig hatten, zerschossen die Himmelsboten das restliche Mobiliar mit Druckwellen. Unterhaltung der gehobenen Art, eben.  
Am Ende glichen selbst Hardis Schwingen, wie Jays und Brammens, flügelgeformten Schäfchenwolken.  
Nun stand auch kein Hunger mehr dem großen Aufbruch im Wege. Der Proviant wurde in die Rucksäcke gestopft, der Schrank zur Seite geschoben und der verfluchten Hütte endlich der Rücken gekehrt.  
Jay war der Einzige, der noch einen letzten Blick zum Steinhaufen riskierte.  
Darunter sollte alles liegen, was an ihm und seinen beiden toten Freunden sterblich gewesen war. Gedankenverloren blieb er stehen.  
Darunter sollte er selbst liegen?  
Was für eine absurde Vorstellung. Kaum zu glauben, dass er jemals einen anderen Körper besessen haben sollte, als den jetzigen. So fühlte es sich nicht an. Er fühlte sich nicht „körperlos“. Wie konnte seine Materie also getrennt von ihm unter der Erde liegen?  
Und doch wusste er es mit absoluter Gewissheit. Hatten sie doch bei der eigenen Beerdigung zugesehen, bei der Trauerrede zugehört und bei alledem festgestellt, dass das Herz auch noch wehtun konnte, wenn man es nicht mehr besaß. Wie froh waren sie gewesen, in den Himmel beordert worden zu sein, bevor sie den anderen drei beim Verzweifeln zusehen mussten.  
Aber das war nichts, was sie Chris, Sep und Piet auf die Nase binden wollten. Nicht, solange keine Notwendigkeit dazu bestand. Darüber waren sie sich schnell einig geworden.  
„Jay? Wo bleibst du denn?“  
Erst jetzt wandte er sich von den Gräbern ab, den Abhang hinauf. Da standen sie, seine fünf Freunde, zwei von ihnen jetzt mit Schwingen, und warteten auf ihn. Um gemeinsam eine Reise anzutreten, die mit dem Tod erst begonnen hatte.  
„Sorry..Ich hab gedacht, wir hätten was vergessen..“, mit zwei Flügelschlägen schloss er zu ihnen auf und landete neben Christian.  
„Was denn?“  
Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Schon gut, hab mich geirrt. Hier gibt es nichts mehr, was noch zu gebrauchen wäre.“


	6. Chapter 6

Inzwischen war es Nachmittag. Der Himmel hing tief über ihren Köpfen, die Sonne schimmerte nur trüb durch den Dunst und selbst nahe der Bergspitze stand die Luft unbeweglich, als tauchten sie durch einen unsichtbaren Sumpf. Aschegraue Gräser strichen über die Waden der drei Wanderer, die sich die Gedanken an die Wärme problemlos durch das angeregte Gespräch mit den übernatürlichen Knalltüten vertrieben. Viel zu viel gab es zu lernen aus der Welt der Toten, genug Fragen, um hundert Reisen damit zu füllen. Mit den meisten davon kam Sep den anderen beiden zuvor, die ihn gleichmütig gewähren ließen. Es interessierte sie ja nicht weniger als ihn.  
„Also gibt es wirklich nur den einen Gott? Und nicht wie die Griechen und Römer und so weiter geglaubt haben für jeden Furz'n anderen?“  
„Also ich hab nur den einen gesehen..“, antwortete Jay, während er über Felsen schwebte, die die anderen mühsam erklimmen mussten.  
„Was nicht heißt, dass es nicht noch mehr geben kann“, fügte Hardi hinzu. „Wir wissen halt auch nicht alles.“  
„Okay und welcher Gott war das? Also der, den ihr getroffen habt – der der Christen?“  
Brammen schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist einfach nur ein Gott gewesen. Die Christen haben nicht mehr oder weniger Anteil an ihm, als alle anderen Menschen auch.“  
Auf der anderen Seite der Felsengruppe blieb Sep stehen, um auf Chris und Piet zu warten.  
„Und wer hat dann recht?“  
„Wie?“, neben ihm landete sein Schutzengel.  
„Na, welche Religion?“  
„Jede ein bisschen. Aber keine ganz. Wie auch? Etwas Göttliches lässt sich von so einem kleinen Menschenhirn gar nicht erfassen. Aber das begreift man erst so richtig, wenn man der Quelle gegenübersteht.“  
„Der Quelle?“  
„Ja, dem Urgöttlichen eben...ach, frag halt nicht nach so komplexen Sachen, ich kanns dir doch auch nicht erklären. Wenn du tot bist, wirst du's verstehen.“  
„Okay...“, für einen Moment sahen sie schweigend dabei zu, wie Christian sich über die oberste Steinkante hievte. Die beiden anderen Engel unterstützten ihn aus vollen Lungen, ohne einen Finger zu rühren.  
„Und...wie ist Gott so?“  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Joa, schon ganz cool drauf, eigentlich.“  
„Streng?“  
Kopfschütteln. „Sonst würde Hardi doch immer noch auf der stillen Treppe sitzen.“  
„Der Himmel hat 'ne stille Treppe?!“  
„Ach Sep...“, Brammen grinste. Christian war dazu übergegangen, Hardi mit faustgroßen Steinen abzuwerfen, weil dieser unentwegt Peters Kletterversuche sabotierte.  
„Lass doch mal den Scheiß, du Mongo. Wir haben schließlich 'ne Mission zu erfüllen!“, schaltete sich nun auch Brammen ein.  
„Ich will ja, ich schwörs! Aber ich kann nicht. Ich glaub, ich bin süchtig danach, Peter fallen zu sehen“, rief Angesprochener und sorgte für den nächsten Abgang. „Außerdem hat er mich auch fallen lassen. Und zwar sehr viel fataler.“ Als ihn eines der Wurfgeschosse an der Schulter traf, stieß er nur genervt die Luft aus. „Gibs auf, Chris. Ich bin ein Engel! Ich bin unverwundbar! Sowas wie Schmerzen gibbet bei uns nicht mehr.“  
„Aber für Peter schon, als hör endlich auf, ihn ständig über den Abhang zu schubsen!“  
„So tief ist das nun auch wieder nicht“, Hardi schaute hinab zu seinem Schützling, der sich unermüdlich wieder nach oben kämpfte. „Als ob ihm das weh tun würde.“  
„Nicht körperlich..“, ächzte Piet und hielt kurz inne, nur um Hardi seinen Schmollmund zu demonstrieren. Anscheinend eindrucksvoll genug, denn mit einem gemurmelten „Pussy...“ zog sein Schutzengel davon.  
Weitere zehn Minuten später war die Gruppe am Gipfel der Felsenkonstellation wieder vollzählig. Auf ihrer Rückseite ging das Gestein nahtlos in den grasbewachsenen Abhang des Berges über. Ein stundenlanger Abstieg in ein unbekanntes Tal stand ihnen bevor und von dem einzigen Haus, das Jay bei seinem Rundflug hatte ausmachen können, waren nicht mehr als ein paar verkohlte Balken und ein klappriger Schuppen übrig. Zumindest lagen diese nicht fern von ihrem jetzigen Standpunkt. Auf diesen kleinen Schlenker zum eventuellen Looten hatten sich die Sechs schnell einigen können.  
„Schmerzen fühlt ihr also auch nicht mehr..“, fing Sep an, als sie sich wieder in Bewegung setzten. Und wieder war es Brammen, der es ihm erklärte:  
„Nicht wirklich, nein. Zumindest nicht durch irgendwas, was sie von außen verursachen würde. Das heißt, wir spüren schon noch was, aber...es fühlt sich ganz anders an, als irdischer Schmerz. Also, außer Sodbrennen. Sodbrennen bleibt.“  
„Oh mann. Das ist nicht fair! Da bekommt man ja immer mehr Bock, selber draufzugehen. Kein Schmerz, kein Hunger, man muss nie aufs Klo...Man kann verdammt nochmal fliegen! Sich unsichtbar machen..zu Feuer werden..hat es überhaupt irgendeinen Nachteil, wenn man stirbt?!“  
„Außer, dass man dann tot ist?!“, fragte Brammen zurück.  
„Man kann nicht rülpsen.“  
Erstaunt wandte sich Sebastian zu Hardi. „Echt jetzt? Man kann als Engel NICHT rülpsen?!“  
Christian verdrehte die Augen. „Was für ein tragischer Verlust.“  
„Nee ganz ehrlich, Chris. Das macht einen nach 'ner Weile richtig fertig! Da steht man dann mit offenem Mund und müht sich saumäßig einen ab, aber es passiert einfach nichts! War am Anfang total beunruhigt deswegen...“  
„Ja ja, scheiß aufs Fliegen! Da ist ja das ganze Engeldasein fürn Arsch, wenn man nicht mal rülpsen kann“, Jetzt grinste Chris. „Ich wette, die Dämonen können das.“  
„Alter! Sobald ich tot bin, werde ich dir von morgens bis abends nur noch ins Gesicht rülpsen!“ Peter lachte diabolisch auf. „Dann kriegst du alles zurück! Alles! Jedes noch so kleine Bäuerchen, was ich mir während der Aufnahmen von dir anhören durfte, Denis Hartwig!“  
„Vergiss nicht die Autofahrt..“ warf Chris ein.  
„Ich werd einfach nie wieder aufhören, dich vollzurülpsen.“  
„Gott im Himmel...hoffentlich stellst du dich als unsterblich heraus.“  
„Na ja, hängt ja ganz von dir ab, wie schnell ich abnippel, nicht wahr?“  
„Nja, jetzt hab ich auch endlich einen Anreiz, dich am Leben zu erhalten“, mit einem Grinsen boxte Hardi Piet gegen die Schulter.  
„Bemüh dich nicht zu sehr, das Leben wird langsam anstrengend“, demonstrativ setzte sich Piet auf eine umgedrehte Schubkarre, um zu verschnaufen. Sie lag vor den Überresten der Hütte, die sie in diesem Moment erreicht hatten.  
„Also, schauen wir mal, ob noch irgendwas Brauchbares überlebt hat..“, Chris, Sep, Jay und Brammen zogen an ihm vorbei und begannen sich durch Schutt und Asche zu graben.  
„Willst du ihnen nicht helfen? Ich komm hier schon klar..“  
Hardi schüttelte den Kopf. „In der Ruine werden sie eh nichts finden.“  
„...wird alles verbrannt sein.“, stimmte er ihm zu. „Aber du könntest dir wenigstens mal den Schuppen anschauen, du faules Stück.“  
Sein Schutzengel ächzte, als verlangte man einen kaum zu bewältigenden Kraftakt von ihm. Schließlich meinte er mit Blick zum Holzhäuschen: „Wahrscheinlich wird das Scheißteil eh nur voller Spinnen sein.“  
„Das werden wir erst wissen, wenn wir nachgesehen haben“ , sagte der Blonde und rappelte auf. „Na los doch, ich komm auch mit.“  
„Das macht es nur noch schlimmer“, mit einem Seitschritt wich er dem verkohlten Holzstück aus, das Piet nach ihm geworfen hatte. „Außerdem brauch ich mich ja nicht drum kümmern, wenn du es schon machst.“  
„So nicht, mein Lieber. Jetzt beweg schon endlich deinen faulen Arsch! Du musst ja schließlich zur Stelle sein, falls die Spinnen mich fressen wollen.“  
„Du glaubst ja wohl selber nicht, dass ich dich dann retten komme.“  
„Oh ich dachte, du musst mich vor allem beschützen? Oder sind so besondere Umstände in eurem Vertrag nicht enthalten?“  
Mit zwei Flügelschlägen hatte ihn sein Schutzengel überholt und trabte den Rest des Weges vor ihm.  
„Das ist Gottes Problem – er liest nie das Kleingedruckte“, vor der Tür wartete er auf ihn.  
„Bitte nach dir.“  
Mit einem Seufzer zog Piet sie auf und riss sie dabei fast aus den Angeln. Ein Schwall dicker, abgestandener Luft schlug ihnen entgegen, der süßliche Geruch brachte Peter beinahe zum Würgen und so wandte er sich ab. Hardi lugte hinein, nur um seine Befürchtungen bestätigt zu sehen.  
Die Decke schmückte ein Geflecht seidiger Fäden, die ausgefranst bis in die Mitte des Raumes hingen, mehr Dreck als Insekten fangend. In der hintersten Ecke lag ein Batzen Fleisch, der wohl irgendwann mal ein Tier gewesen war, ein Hund oder ein Hase vielleicht, und moderte vor sich hin.  
Auf allen vier Flügeln sträubten sich die Federn. Doch gab sich der Engel einen Ruck und betrat das muffige Halbdunkel.  
„Es war kein Mensch...“  
„...Was?“, mit dem Ärmel auf Mund und Nase gedrückt folgte ihm Peter, trat aber bei der ersten Berührung mit einer Spinnwebe wieder den Rückzug an.  
„Das, was hier verrottet. Sieht aus wie'n Köter oder so.“  
„Woran wird der gestorben sein?“  
Hardi zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht wurde er beim Brand verletzt. Oder war hier eingesperrt. Keine Ahnung.“  
Zögernd betrat Piet wieder den Schuppen. „Ist ja auch egal. Lass uns das Ding absuchen und dann verschwinden.“  
Hardi nickte. Lange würden sie dafür ohnehin nicht brauchen. Außer ein paar Schaufeln, Harken und Spaten, die an der rechten Wand lehnten, gab es nur noch eine Werkbank zu entdecken.  
Unter der zog Peter gerade einen zusammengerollten Schlafsack hervor.  
„Wir sollten uns draußen anschauen, ob der noch zu gebrauchen ist.“  
„Jup. Und wenn nicht, nehmen wir wenigstens das Seil drumrum mit.“  
Gemeinsam durchsuchten sie die Schubladen. Die meisten waren leer oder enthielten nur eine Hand voll Schrauben.  
Schließlich verließen sie das Häuschen mit dem Schlafsack und einer Schatulle voll Nähzeug.  
An der umgedrehten Schubkarre stand bereits Jay und wühlte sich durch den Inhalt einer Holzkiste, die er darauf abgestellt hatte.  
„Und?“  
„Nicht viel, nur'n Schlafsack und'n bisschen Flickzeug. Bei dir?“  
„Wir haben hinterm Haus einen kleinen Acker gefunden. Und sowas wie ein Beet. Ich mein, das meiste war da natürlich auch schon weg, aber ein paar Kartoffeln haben wir noch gefunden,“ er klopfte auf die halbvolle Kiste vor sich.  
„Sehr geil!“  
In diesem Moment trat Brammen durch den nun nutzlos gewordenen Türrahmen.  
„Hab noch ein paar Gurken gefunden! Weiß nicht, wie frisch die noch sind, aber im Zweifelsfall könnt ihr wenigstens eure Triebe damit befriedigen“, er reichte die drei grünen Stangen an Jay, der sie in Augenschein nahm.  
„Sehn doch noch ganz gut aus. Zumindest sind sie nicht verschimmelt.“  
„Hey ihr! Das müsst ihr euch ansehen!!“  
Alle vier wandten sich um – durch die letzten Balken des einstigen Gebäudes hindurch konnten sie Sep winken sehen.  
Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar landeten die Gurken bei den Kartoffeln, bevor sie zu ihm hinter die Ruine liefen. Kaum, dass sie zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatten, fing er schon an zu reden.  
„Chris hat eine Garage gefunden, von vorne sieht man sie fast gar nicht, weil sie schon total zugewachsen ist, wahrscheinlich steht deshalb auch noch'n Auto drin. Damit kommen wir garantiert schneller ins Tal, als wenn wir zu Fuß gehen.“  
„Ist denn noch Benzin drin?“ fragte Piet, während sie sich durch das Unterholz des ehemaligen Gartens kämpften.  
„Äh, nein, aber es rollt. Und wir müssen ja bergab. Hier – da ist die Garage.“  
„Na ja, Garage..“, hörten sie da schon Christians Stimme aus dem Holzverschlag. „..mittlerweile würde ich es eher'n Carport nennen.“  
Dem konnten die Anderen nur zustimmen, waren dank der Witterung doch kaum mehr als die Stützbalken noch vorhanden. Das Dach war ähnlich durchlöchert wie die Wände, von dem Auto selbst ganz zu schweigen. Dem fehlte das Dach gänzlich, weshalb das gesamte Innenleben rußüberzogen und die Sitze zum großen Teil angesenkt waren. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass noch drei der vier Reifen unbeschädigt geblieben waren.  
„Könnte mal'n Audi gewesen sein..“, meinte Hardi und drehte eine Runde um das Fahrzeug.  
Sep begann, händeweise Laub von der Rückbank zu schaufeln. „Welcher Idiot lässt denn seinen Audi auf'm Berg vergammeln?! Apokalypse hin oder her..“  
„Kann uns doch egal sein, ist ja schließlich nur zu unserem Vorteil, oder?“, etwas unentschlossen begann Chris, Sebastian zu helfen.  
„Und wie genau habt ihr euch das jetzt vorgestellt?!“ fragte Piet.  
„Na ja..“, Sep unterbrach seine Tätigkeit und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Wir schieben das Ding bis vorne an den Abhang, setzen uns rein und ab die Post! Wie rodeln halt, nur ohne Schnee.“  
Peters Blick wechselte vom ehemaligen Ingenieur zur Rostlaube und wieder zurück. Schweigend, doch mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der Sep nach einigen Minuten unverwandten Anstarrens dazu brachte, sich mit einem verlegenen Räuspern wieder dem Ausmisten der Rückbank zu widmen.  
„Bin ich froh, dass ich schon tot bin,“ murmelte Brammen und Hardi nickte.  
„Ach komm schon, Pedda! Das wird bestimmt lustig!“, übermotiviert warf Christian seinen Rucksack auf die nun freie Rückbank, bevor er zur Vorderseite des Autos lief.  
„Na ich weiß ja nicht...“  
„Auf jeden Fall lustiger als laufen. Und jetzt helft mir gefälligst, die Karre hier raus zu kriegen.“  
Gesagt, getan. Zu sechst manövrierten sie das witterungsbedingte Cabrio von seinem Stellplatz, quer durch den Garten bis vor die Ruine. Unterwegs sammelten sie noch die Kartoffeln und Gurken ein, die sie auf die Rucksäcke aufteilten. Die einstige Einfahrt war bestenfalls zu erahnen und so spielte es auch keine Rolle, an welcher Stelle sie sich in die Hände des Berggefälles begaben.  
„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass das euer Ernst ist..“  
„Aber überleg doch mal, was soll uns schon passieren? Unsere Schutzengel sind doch direkt vor Ort“, nachdem er einen letzten prüfenden Blick die gras- und baumbewachsene Bergseite hinab geworfen hatte, sprang Sep auf den Fahrersitz. Mit einem abgrundtiefen Seufzer begab sich Peter in sein Schicksal und stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein.  
„Sebastian...schau dir die drei Vollspacken noch Mal ganz genau an. Und dann sag mir, dass die uns retten können, wenns drauf ankommt. Kannst du mir das wirklich reinen Gewissens sagen?!“  
Angesprochener warf einen Blick über die Schulter zu den drei Engeln, die sich gerade lauthals übers Kotzen unterhielten. Dann setzte er sich wieder gerade hin, schaute nachdenklich durch die gesprungene Windschutzscheibe den Abhang hinab. Und dann zu Peter.  
„Ich vertrau ihnen,“ sagte er schließlich. „So hohl sie auch sind, ich vertraue darauf, dass sie uns nicht sterben lassen. Schließlich sind sie unsere Schutzengel. Und unsere Freunde! Sie werden ihr Bestes geben.“  
„Amen!“, grölte Christian, der endlich seinen Weg auf die Rückbank gefunden hatte. „Und jetzt los, ihr Hühnchen! Gebt uns mal'n bisschen Feuer!“  
Jay beendete die Diskussion über Mageninhalte mit einem schnellen „..aber da komm ich nochmal drauf zurück, wenn wir die drei Mongos wieder vom Talgrund gekratzt haben,“ und stemmte sich neben Hardi und Brammen gegen das Fahrzeugheck. Langsam kam der Audi wieder ins Rollen. Es war doch wesentlich anstrengender, wenn die halbe Besetzung im Auto saß, statt es anzuschieben.  
Zeit genug, um sich anzuschnallen und die Taschen unter den Sitzen zu verstauen. Und sich Gedanken über ein mögliches Ableben zu machen.  
Sep klammerte sich mit beiden Händen an das Lenkrad und schluckte.  
„Sie werden uns nicht sterben lassen“, wiederholte er mit einem Seitenblick zu Peter.  
„Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr.“  
Während ihr Fahrzeug zunehmend an Fahrt gewann, wusste Peter gar nicht, wo er sich zuerst festkrallen sollte. Sitz oder Tür?  
„Jetzt sind sie gefallene Engel..“, rief Chris ihnen zu, der einen Blick zurück zu den Geflügelten geworfen hatte. Die waren unisono über den unebenen Boden gestolpert und lagen im Gras, als wären sie gerade überfahren worden.  
„Für das Wortspiel kommst du in die Hölle“, murmelte Piet.  
Alles lief wie am Schnürchen, für etwa fünf Meter, dann schrammte der Wagen auf der Beifahrerseite eine dicke Eiche, driftete zur Seite ab, holperte über Wurzeln und im Gras verborgene Steine und weiter in den Wald hinein.  
„Alter, Sep! Pass auf, wo wir hinfahren!“  
„Als ob ich das beeinflussen könnte!“  
„Du sitzt am Steuer?!“  
„..das nützt aber auch nicht viel!“  
Je tiefer sie in das Waldstück gerieten, desto steiler wurde das Gefälle. Und umso rasanter wurde die Fahrt.  
„Wir wollten doch rechts über die Wiese fahren. Lenk' nach rechts, Junge!“  
„Mach ich doch! Es tut sich nichts!“  
„Alter, nicht nach rechts! Nicht jetzt, da...“  
„Was?!“  
„..Findling!!“  
Scheppernd zerschellte der Scheinwerfer am Gesteinsbrocken. Für einen kurzen Augenblick ragte die Audi-Nase gen Himmel, Fels schabte über die Unterseite des Autos, dann schlug die Vorderseite wieder auf dem Erdboden auf und sie schnellten weiter den Abhang hinab.  
Als Peter sich mit rasendem Herzen zurücklehnte, spürte er Christian im Rücken, der mit beiden Armen die Lehne umklammerte.  
„Jetzt nach rechts??“, rief Sep, vor Aufregung eine ganze Oktave zu hoch.  
„Ich dachte, da tut sich eh nichts?!“, japste Peter.  
„Na ja, wenn ich so richtig hardcore nach rechts lenke..“  
„Ja mach halt!“  
Mit einem Ruck veränderte der Audi seine Fahrtrichtung, fällte eine junge Kiefer und schoss nach einigen Metern endlich aus dem Waldstück hinaus.

„Ach guck, da sind sie wieder,“ Jay deutete auf die Rostlaube, die gerade durch das Unterholz ins Freie brach. Gemeinsam mit den anderen beiden flog er einige Meter über den Baumwipfeln auf der Stelle.  
„Ja, wie auch immer“, Hardi widmete sich nach einem kurzen Blick nach unten wieder Brammen. „Ich glaube trotzdem nicht, dass wir noch sowas wie Magensäure besitzen.“  
„Und wie erklärst du dir dann mein Sodbrennen? Das hat seit unserem Gespräch mit Gott ganz schön zugenommen.“  
„Aber würde das nicht heißen, dass Magensäure ein Teil der Seele ist?!“, beteiligte sich auch Jay wieder an der Diskussion.  
„Stimmt. Eigentlich müsste die doch in irgendeinem Loch bei Arnos Hütte liegen.“  
„Und was zur Hölle hab ich dann?!“  
„Irgendwelche anderen Schmerzen halt. Vielleicht tut Blödheit auch einfach nur weh.“  
„Kann nicht sehen, dass du dich vor Schmerzen krümmst, Hardi.“  
„Jo, Jungs, da unten tut Blödheit gleich richtig weh!“  
Denis und Dennis wandten sich wieder dem dritten Gefiederten zu, der ein Mal mehr mit ausgestrecktem Arm nach unten zeigte.  
„Die Deppen steuern grade auf die einzige Stelle zu, an der der Abhang in einer Klippe endet, statt bis unten abzuflachen.“  
„Joa, Murphys Law, würd ich mal sagen,“ Hardi zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Oder eben Dummheit,“ ergänzte Jay.  
„Oder Sep am Steuer.“  
„Joa.“  
Sie schwebten noch eine Weile auf der Stelle und sahen zu, wie halb Pietsmiet auf ihrem Weg ins sichere Verderben eine Schneise in die Vegetation schlug.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?“


	7. Chapter 7

„Halt an! Dreh um! Bieg ab! Mach doch irgendwas!!“  
Während Peter Sebastian mit Imperativen bombardierte, ging Christian mit seinen Schreien alle seiner Stimme zur Verfügung stehenden Oktaven durch. Und einige darüber.  
Doch Seps Lenkversuche endeten mit einem abruptem „Knack“. Entsetzt schaute er auf das jetzt lose Lenkrad in seinen Händen, bevor er es Piet auf den Schoß feuerte.  
„Hier! Lenk selber!“  
„Was?!“  
Christians Schreie gingen alle Oktaven noch einmal in umgekehrter Reihenfolge durch.  
Dann schoss der Wagen schon über die Felsklippe, steuerte für die Dauer eines Blinzelns dem bewölkten Himmel entgegen, ehe er in die Fänge der Schwerkraft geriet und in die Tiefe stürzte.  
Durch das Ungleichgewicht im Fahrzeug begann sich dieses in der Luft zu drehen – fatal, wenn man nicht angeschnallt war. Chris schleuderte es zuerst vom Rücksitz, die anderen beiden folgten nur Sekunden später. Audi, Chris, Peter, Sep und Lenkrad befanden sich im freien Fall, dem Geröll entgegen. Sebastian presste sich die Hände vors Gesicht, um seine Freunde nicht kurz vor sich wie faules Obst auf dem Boden aufklatschen zu sehen. Der Zugwind dröhnte in seinen Ohren und sein Herz, nicht wissend, ob es vor Todesangst rasen oder stehen bleiben sollte, schlug einen furchtbar ungleichmäßigen Rhythmus. Jede Sekunde rechnete er mit dem Aufschlag. Aber statt dass sich das eigene Leben wie ein Film vor seinem inneren Auge abspielte, sah er ein weiches Strahlen.  
Um ihn herum wurde es immer heller, gleichzeitig schwand das Geräusch und das Gefühl des Windes, der zuvor so brutal an seinem Leib gerissen hatte. Sebastian fühlte sich auf merkwürdige Weise zufrieden.  
Als er die Hände von den Augen nahm und aufschaute, erblickte er Hardi direkt über sich. Die wie durch ein Wunder plötzlich durch die Wolken brechende Sonne schimmerte gülden auf den vier gewaltigen, zum Sturzflug angewinkelten Schwingen.  
„Warum...habe ich auf einmal gar keine Angst mehr...?“, fragte Sep mit einem seligen Lächeln.  
„Das ist die Power of God, Bitch! Nicht mal Bob Marley persönlich könnte dir Zeug verticken, das so ballert wie die Aura eines Engels.“  
In Null Komma Nichts hatte Hardi ihn eingeholt und aufgefangen – geschickt genug, um ihm dabei nicht das Genick zu brechen. Mit Sep unterm Arm setzte er seinen Sturzflug fort und wiederholte das Manöver, um auch Peters Aufprall zu verhindern. Dann verlangsamte der Engel rasch sein Tempo, flog einen eleganten, kleinen Looping und blieb schließlich in der Luft stehen. Sebastian konnte er problemlos halten. Peter, den er so weit es ging mit dem rechten Arm umfasste, hatte zudem die Arme um ihn geschlungen und hielt sich mit beiden Händen an seiner linken Schulter fest.  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du uns beide tragen kannst“, meinte Sep.  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mich tragen kannst“, korrigierte Peter.  
„Ich bin selber überrascht!“  
„Aber wär's nicht Brammens Job, mich zu retten?“  
„Ja ich weiß auch nicht. Der hatte wohl grad Besseres zu tun.“  
Gerade als Sep ansetzte, sich lang und breit über die Unfähigkeit seines Schutzengels zu echauffieren, legte sich ein Schatten über sie, der sie alle drei aufschauen ließ. Da war Brammen, die Flügel zu ihrer gesamten Größe ausgebreitet, sodass sie aus dem Schatten heraus ins Sonnenlicht ragten. Nicht, dass sie dieses zur Entstehung ihrer Pracht benötigten, sie funkelten von sich heraus wie ein Nachthimmel, bei dem man das Dunkel fortgelassen hatte, als hätte man Sterne auf einer Perlenschnur aufgefädelt und daraus seine Federn gewoben. Über seinem Kopf, auf ausgestreckten Armen, balancierte er einen mächtigen Felsbrocken – die Gesteinsspitze, über die sie gerade erst mit dem Fahrzeug geschossen waren.  
„Hoppla, sieht aus als hätten wir ein bisschen was mitgehen lassen“, murmelte Piet.  
„Oh mann, dass das Ding gleich abbricht, nur weil wir mit unserer klapprigen Karre da rüberbrettern. Na ja, dann hat Brammen uns ja doch alle vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet. Ich denke, da geht das in Ordnung, dass er mich nicht aufgefangen hat und so..“  
„hm hm, uns alle vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet, na Gott sei dank. Wo war er denn, als Peter mich umgenietet hat?!“  
„Jetzt fang doch nicht schon wieder damit an.“  
„Gewöhn dich lieber daran, unter 200 Jahren kenne ich keine Vergebung.“  
Über ihren Köpfen spielte Brammen eine Runde Fangeball mit dem Felsen. An diesem Vorgang schien er ein Übermaß an Vergnügen zu empfinden, jedenfalls folgte darauf eine zweite und eine dritte Runde.  
„Guckt mal, wie viel Kraft mir euer Absturz gegeben hat! Gefahr ist super! Ich bin der stärkste Mann der Welt!“, übermütig balancierte er den massiven Brocken auf seinen Zeigefingerspitzen.  
„Deswegen wirbt Michelin auch so gerne mit dir. Und jetzt mach hin, Sep wird langsam schwer.“  
Entgegen Peters Erwartung gehorchte Brammen und schleuderte den Stein einige Dutzend Meter weit weg in den Abgrund. Sekunden später erzitterte die Luft vom Aufprall irgendwo in der Tiefe.  
„Ey Sailor Moon, du hast da jemanden vergessen!“, neben den dreien tauchte Jay auf, Chris wie ein übergroßes Kuscheltier vor sich in den Händen haltend.  
„Mit welchem Körperteil hätte ich ihn denn bitte auffangen sollen, mit dem Schwanz?“, Hardi zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Außerdem warst du doch zur Stelle.“  
„Du hättest dich trotzdem ein bisschen um mich bemühen können“, schmollte Chris.  
„Ja sorry, dass ich auch nicht mehr als zwei Arme habe!“  
„Schon gut, ich nehm's trotzdem persönlich.“  
In diesem Augenblick erreichte Brammen das fliegende Grüppchen und nahm Hardi Sebastian ab.  
„Danke für's Halten.“  
„Kein Ding.“  
„Stilvoll“, Bei Brammens weiß funkelnder Flügel-Pracht war es nun an Christian, eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen. Sein Schutzengel grinste.  
„Nicht wahr? Man nennt ihn auch den „Schneeball“.“  
„Hauptsache, man verwechselt mich bei meinem Auftritt nicht mit 'nem Magical Girl“, erwiderte Brammen nur unbeeindruckt.  
Pff, damit kann ich leben. Obwohl, nein...“, Hardi wandte seinen Kopf zu Peter. „Ich könnte es wahrscheinlich. Wenn ich nicht schon tot wäre.“  
„Alter, ich bitte dich...“  
„Echt mal, Hardi.“, mischte sich nun auch Jay ein,“ Das entwickelt sich langsam zu einem echten Totschlagargument.“  
Piet kicherte – bis ihn Hardis böser Blick traf.  
„Tschuldige, war nicht lustig.“  
„Wenn ich könnte, würde ich dich auf der Stelle fallen lassen.“  
„Ich weiß...“, er sah zu seinem Schutzengel, dann in die Tiefe unter sich. „Und wenn ich könnte, würde ich dich auf der Stelle wieder lebendig werden lassen. Aber das weißt du auch.“  
Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar setzte Hardi zum Landeanflug an. Die anderen folgten ihm. Sie setzten ihre drei Schützlinge neben dem Schutthaufen ab, in welchem sie vor wenigen Minuten noch durch das Gebüsch gebrochen waren.  
„Ja geil, soviel zu den Gurken“, murmelte Sep und kickte eine Radkappe gegen die Felswand.  
„Vom Rest ganz zu schweigen“, Christian seufzte.  
Mit dem deformierten Fahrersitz in den Händen erhob sich Jay in die Lüfte. „Lasst uns trotzdem nach den Rucksäcken suchen. Vielleicht hat der Herrgott ja ein Wunder geschehen lassen und die Veganer-Dildos vor der völligen Zermatschung bewahrt.“  
Gemeinsam machten sie sich daran, das zu zerlegen, was nicht ohnehin schon auseinandergefallen war. Unter der ersten Schicht Metall tauchten die Überreste des Schlafsacks auf. Das Seil war gerissen, der Schlafsack aufgerollt und zerfetzt. Die darunter verborgene Tasche hatte den Absturz aber erstaunlich gut überstanden. In ihr fanden sich neben Kartoffelbrei und Gurkenmus auch das erst kürzlich erworbene Nähzeug.  
Bei Christians Rucksack hatten sie weniger Glück. Zwischen dessen Einzelteilen fand sich nur noch der abgebrochene Stiel der Axt. Bei Seps schließlich wollten sie wenigstens den Versuch wagen, ihn mit dem Nähzeug wieder zusammenzuflicken.

„Hier liegt noch das Brot..“  
„Schmeiß es zu den Kartoffeln in den Rucksack.“  
„Hab das Feuerzeug!“  
„Funktioniert es noch?“  
„Japp.“  
„...vielleicht behältst du's besser in'ner Hosentasche. Falls uns die Rucksäcke nochmal irgendwie abhanden kommen sollten.“  
„Besser, wenn nicht.“  
Während die anderen sich über den Schrott hinweg ihre Erfolge zubrüllten, warf Peter einen Blick auf die kläglichen Überbleibsel ihres Proviants.  
„Zumindest für heute Abend dürfte das Fresszeug noch reichen...oder was meinst du?“  
Der zu ihm getretene Sep schwieg für einen Moment.  
„Denkst du nicht, es wär besser, den Rest für morgen früh aufzuheben?“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich nach so einem Tag auch noch hungrig einschlafen will.“  
„Sep hat recht. Noch ätzender als hungrig einzuschlafen ist es, mit leerem Magen in den Tag zu starten. Und wir haben morgen wieder einen beschissen weiten Fußmarsch vor uns,“ beteiligte sich nun auch Christian an der Diskussion.  
„Vielleicht könnt ihr euch damit ja was erjagen“, sie alle wandten sich Jay und dem Ding in seinen Händen zu.  
„Ja, gut, mit der Pistole könnten wir eine Chance haben.“  
„Hauptsache, du gibst sie nicht Peter“, murmelte Hardi hinter ihnen.  
„Ich will das Teil auch gar nicht. Waffen sind gruselig.“  
„Wirf sie einfach mit in die Tasche.“  
„Genau. Zum Gurkenmus.“  
„Okay, okay! Gib sie halt mir“, Chris nahm dem Engel das Schießeisen ab. „Und nu?“  
„Na was wohl? Weiter! Der beinah sichere Tod ist noch lange kein Grund, jetzt schlapp zu machen“, drängte Brammen, bevor er sich in die Lüfte erhob, um die nächste Anlaufstelle zu erspähen.  
Sebastian rief ihm nach. „Wollt ihr mich verarschen?! Nach der Nummer brauch ich erstmal 'ne Pause, wir können doch morgen weitermachen.“  
„Stell dich nicht so an, Sep. Schlafen kannst du, wenn du tot bist.“  
Christians letzte Worte, bevor er sich einen der Rucksäcke über die Schulter warf und zum halb überwucherten Pfad bergab schlenderte.


	8. Chapter 8

Ein leises Knacken im Gebüsch und der Kopf schoss nach oben, zerriss sich fast bei dem Versuch, in alle Richtungen gleichzeitig zu schauen. Die dunkelbraunen Augen, groß und rund vor Schreck, durchforsteten den Wald nach ungewöhnlichen Bewegungsmustern. Jeder Muskel war angespannt und bereit zur Flucht.  
Doch die Welt um ihn blieb regungslos. Nervös trat er auf der Stelle. Machte ein, zwei Schritte zurück. Glaubte vielleicht an eine Einbildung und beruhigte sich allmählich. Noch ein Mal ließ er den Blick schweifen, dann sank der Kopf zurück zum Boden. Begann erneut zu fressen, vielleicht erleichtert, weil er nicht wusste, dass man mit einer Waffe auf ihn zielte.  
In einigen Metern Entfernung hockte Peter zwischen den Stämmen, diese dämliche Pistole noch immer auf diesen dämlichen Hirschbock gerichtet. Er hatte gehofft, das Tier würde weglaufen. Trotzdem erstarrte er jedes Mal, wenn es den Kopf hob. Sie alle hatten Hunger. Es reichte nicht, wie der Hirsch auf ein paar jungen Trieben herumzukauen. Sie brauchten den ganzen Trieb-Kauer.  
„Tu, was getan werden muss“, hatten sie gesagt, die Lebenden wie die Toten. Außer Hardi, der sich beim Anblick von Pistolen-Piet nur theatralisch vor Sep und Chris geworfen hatte.  
„Flieht! Bevor er wieder Amok läuft!“  
Idiot. Alles Idioten. Wieso musste ausgerechnet er das angeblich Unvermeidbare tun? Er war nicht gut darin! Nur wegen eines kleinen Unfalls kannte er sich doch nicht mit Mord und Totschlag aus.  
Wieder erhob sich das Geweih über das Unterholz.  
„Sobald er weiterfrisst, schieß ich ihn ab“, nahm Peter sich vor. Der Druck auf dem Abzug verstärkte sich. Die dunkelbraunen Augen streiften ihn, ohne seine Anwesenheit zu bemerken. Dann senkte sich der Kopfschmuck erneut. Und mit ihm die Waffe.  
„PENG!“  
Der Hirsch schrak auf und jagte davon. Seufzend steckte Peter die Pistole weg. Selbst ihn fortzuscheuchen tat ihm leid. Wie hätte er ihn da erschießen sollen?  
„Mensch Pedda, was war das denn?!“  
„Verpiss dich, Jay.“  
„Ich-tu-mal-so-als-ob ist doch Kindergarten, wo bleibt dein Killer-Instinkt? Wir haben dir die Knarre nicht zum Spazieren Gehen in die Hand gedrückt.“  
„Ja, ja“, auf Gespräche mit Jonathan hatte er fast so sehr Lust wie aufs Jagen.  
Er machte sich auf den Rückweg zu den anderen.  
„Die Jungs werden ganz schön pissed sein, wenns schon wieder nichts zu fressen gibt.“  
„Dann sollen sie gefälligst selbst dafür sorgen, dass was auf den Tisch kommt und mir irgend'ne andere Aufgabe überlassen. Irgendwas, worin ich gut bin..“  
„Chris und Sep sind doch im Jagen genau so miserabel wie du.“  
Das war leider Fakt. Bisher hatten sie nur dann Fleisch zwischen die Zähne bekommen, wenn sie ihre grausamen Raubengel auf Enten hetzten. Und da sich die gefiederten Herren dafür meist zu heilig waren, blieb der Fleischkonsum fern jeder Zumutbarkeit. Vier mal in 18 Tagen. Peter wollte weinen, wenn er darüber nachdachte. Warum konnten die Tiere nicht schon fressbereit auf der Lichtung liegen? Am besten in mundgerechte Stücken geschnitten, gut durchgebraten. Dazu vielleicht ein paar Kartoffeln? So wie früher bei den Serviervorschlägen auf Verpackungen.  
Ja, warum konnte sich die Natur nicht an Serviervorschläge halten?  
Aber vielleicht hatten sie ja Glück. Weimar war so nah, dass sie es vom Lager aus sehen konnten. Sie würden die Stadt heute noch betreten. Und vielleicht fand sich ja noch die eine oder andere Konserve? Auch wenn deren Inhalt dem Serviervorschlag auf der Dose ungefähr so nahe kam wie ein roher Tierkadaver. Na sei's drum. Immerhin musste man sie nicht mehr erschießen.

„Schande! Schande! Schande!“  
Peter kehrte zum Lager zurück, gefolgt von Jay, der ihn mit einem Kiefernzweig auf den Rücken schlug und rhythmisch dazu sein zartes Stimmchen hören ließ.  
„Schande! Schande! Schande!“  
„Klingt nicht so, als wärst du sonderlich erfolgreich gewesen..“, meinte Chris, der umgehend von Jonathans Rumgebläke genervt war. Dieser landete kichernd neben ihm.  
„ Erinnert ihr euch noch an das Duschungelcamp? Wenn da einer ohne Sterne zurück kam?“  
„Ich weiß jetzt, wie die sich gefühlt haben“, murmelte Peter.  
„Wie ein Versager eben.“  
„Halt die Schnauze, Jay.“  
Sep seufzte. „Also heute hungrig nach Weimar.“  
„Vielleicht waren die andern ja so schlau, mit Peddas Noobigkeit zu rechnen und bringen euch 'ne Kleinigkeit mit.“  
Hardi und Brammen waren zur Stadt vorausgeflogen, um sich ein Bild von der dortigen Situation zu machen: Wie vorsichtig würden sie sich durch die Ruinen bewegen müssen? Waren andere Menschen zu sehen? Wo könnten sie noch etwas Brauchbares finden? Und vor allem – wo befand sich der Eingang zur unterirdischen Bibliothek?  
Aber ob sie auch an ein Frühstück für die Lebenden dachten?  
„Ja, sicher“, meinte Chris, „Also wie Sep schon sagte – dann wohl hungrig nach Weimar.“

Eine viertel Stunde später waren sie wieder vollzählig. Unglücklicherweise sollte Christian recht behalten: Die einzigen Mitbringsel für die atmende Hälfte des Sextetts waren Gasmasken. Und eine Wegbeschreibung.  
„Wir befinden uns aktuell westlich der Stadt, nördlich davon liegt die Luke. Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten“, erklärte Brammen. „Am kürzesten ist der Weg natürlich, wenn wir in Luftlinie auf die Luke zusteuern. Die Stadt quasi schneiden. Dabei würden wir auch an genügend Häusern vorbei kommen, in denen sich eventuell noch was finden lässt. Haken an der Sache: Je weiter man ins Stadtinnere kommt, desto dicker wird der Smog. Wenn ihr auf den keinen Bock habt, aber trotzdem ein paar Häuser zum Looten haben wollt, gäbe es noch Möglichkeit Nummer zwei. Wir laufen drum rum und untersuchen dabei die Assi-Wohnungen am Stadtrand. Wie ihr wollt.“  
„Aber wird der Rand nicht schon leergeräumt sein? Ich denke, in der Innenstadt wird die Wahrscheinlichkeit wesentlich höher sein, noch was Nützliches zu finden“, sagte Sep.  
„Außerdem latschen wir schon seit Ewigkeiten durchs Grünzeug! Ich bin definitiv für den Weg durch die Stadt“, schloss sich Chris an.  
„Mir wäre ein Tapetenwechsel auch ganz recht. Ständig diese...Natur..“ Peter verzog angewidert das Gesicht.  
„Dann ist es ja beschlossene Sache“, fasste Hardi zusammen.  
Mit unverändert angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck fragte Piet: „Und wie sieht's mit Fremden aus?“  
„Stadtstreicher haben wir keine gesehen.“  
„Was eigentlich ein schlechtes Zeichen ist“, fügte Brammen hinzu. „Heißt, dass es in der Stadt nichts Interessantes mehr zu holen gibt.“  
„Oder dass sich einfach kein Schwanz für Weimar interessiert“, lautete Hardis Schlussfolgerung.  
„Außer uns“, grummelte Chris. „Und wehe, wenn man uns nicht IRGENDWAS zu essen übrig gelassen hat. Dann wird noch heute ein Engel geschlachtet!“

Drei trugen Flügel. Drei trugen Gasmasken. So kletterten sie durch die Trümmer eingestürzter Plattenbauten. In den „intakten“ Gebäuden untersuchten sie nur die Wohnungen im Erdgeschoss. Und ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag sollten sich ihre Ahnungen als prophetisch herausstellen.  
Nichts. Selbst Möbel waren eine Seltenheit. Deshalb beschlossen sie, sich die Mühe bei den Neubaublocks ab sofort zu sparen und lieber möglichst schnell in andere Viertel vorzudringen. Was dank der nur wenig beschädigten und selten verschütteten Straßen leichter als befürchtet war.  
Kaum eine Stunde später durchstreiften sie die einstige Welt der besser Verdienenden. Hier reihten sich private Grundstücke aneinander. Einzelne Pfeiler täuschten Zaunverläufe vor, die halbherzig verbrannte Vorgärten umrahmten. Ein paar zerschlagene Gartenzwerge hier, die Reste eines Klettergerüsts da und hinter allem die sich stolz gegen den Verfall stemmende Front aus Einfamilienhäusern. Ihre Reihen waren frei von Ruinen – dem Anschein nach. Aber die Erfahrung hatte gelehrt, dass es nur eines zerstörten Daches bedurfte, um ein sonst intaktes Gebäude binnen Wochen in sich zusammenstürzen zu lassen. Denn das Wetter war wie ein Bakterium, wie Tetanus, das erst im Inneren des Körpers, hinter der Haut, hinter den Wänden, tödlich wirkte. Es genügte eine offene Wunde. Dessen waren sich die sechs bewusst und mieden die Häuser mit Dachschäden. Zu groß war die Gefahr, ihnen mit ihren Schritten den Gnadenstoß zu erteilen und im sterbenden Haus begraben zu werden.  
Bei allen anderen der meist zweistöckigen Gebäude gingen sie dafür umso gründlicher vor. Drei untersuchten jeweils die obere Etage und den Dachboden, der Rest widmete sich dem Erdgeschoss und dem Keller. So hatten sie sich bereits durch vier Familienhäuser gearbeitet, ohne jedoch einen nennenswerten Fund verzeichnen zu können. Nun ja, immerhin war das Mobiliar überall noch vollständig, ein ermutigendes Zeichen.  
So betraten sie Nummer fünf. Um die oberen Stockwerke kümmerten sich jedes Mal Sep und zwei Engel, um die altersschwachen Fußböden nicht mit mehr Gewicht als nötig zu belasten. So war es auch diesmal. Brammen und Jay schwebten Sep nach, unter dessen Schritten die Treppe bedenklich knarzte. Oben empfing sie staubiger Sonnenschein, der durch weit aufgerissene Türen fiel. Die erste führte ins Bad – klein, weiß gekachelt, leer. Unspektakulär. Die Engel zogen weiter.  
Nur Sep konnte sich vom Raum noch nicht lösen, dank des Spiegels über dem Waschbecken.  
Das letzte Mal, als er sich selbst betrachtet hatte, war es in der Oberfläche eines Waldbaches gewesen. Eine verzerrte, unstete Version seines Gesichts.  
Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass es zu einem ernstzunehmenden Bedürfnis werden könnte, sich selbst zu sehen. Klar zu sehen. Aber jetzt, da er in die hellen Augen schaute, feststellte, wie lang inzwischen seine Haare, wie mager seine Wangen geworden waren und wie klobig die Halbmaske dagegen wirkte, da wollte er den Spiegel am liebsten mitnehmen. Er sah ganz anders aus, als er sich selbst in Erinnerung hatte. Und das war eine erschütternde Erkenntnis. Festzustellen, dass man sich selbst nicht mehr ähnlich sah.  
„Brammen?“  
Dennis, der sich bereits dem Zimmer gegenüber gewidmet hatte, tauchte im Türrahmen auf.  
„Was ist?“  
„Kannst du den für mich kaputt machen?“, er deutete auf den Spiegel.  
Angesprochener warf einen Blick hinein, fuhr sich durchs Haar und ergötzte sich an seiner eigenen Schönheit.  
„Aber warum denn?“  
„Ich würde gern ein Stück mitnehmen“, gab er etwas verlegen zu.  
Brammen zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Meinetwegen. Geh zur Seite.“  
Sep schob sich an ihm vorbei in den Flur und schaute zu, wie sein Schutzengel mit bloßer Faust den Spiegel zertrümmerte. Scherben verschiedener Größen sammelten sich scheppernd im Waschbecken. Sebastian wartete, bis das Spektakel vorbei war, fischte sich eine handtellergroße heraus und steckte sie in die Hosentasche.  
„Danke!“  
„Dafür schuldest du mir was,“ er grinste.“Nein, Spaß. Im Schlafzimmer wär übrigens auch noch'n großer Spiegel. Falls du dich an dir selbst noch nicht sattgesehen hast.“  
Sep schüttelte den Kopf. „Für's erste bin ich schockiert genug von meinem Anblick. Gabs sonst noch was Interessantes?“  
„Nope. Wer auch immer hier lebte, musste ein brav bürgerliches Sexleben geführt haben.“  
„Vielleicht hatte Jay ja mehr Glück.“  
„Im Kinderzimmer? Dann doch lieber brav bürgerlich.“  
„Es gibt auch noch andere interessante Sachen, außer Sexspielzeug“, tadelte Sep, während sie durch den Flur zu Jonathan liefen.  
„Werte Passagiere, bitte verstauen Sie Ihr Handgepäck unter dem Sitz des Vordermanns, schalten Sie sämtliche elektronischen Geräte aus und schnallen Sie sich an. Da uns leider das Dach abhanden gekommen ist, befinden sich die Notausgänge jetzt nach oben raus. Wir möchten uns für diese Unannehmlichkeit bei Ihnen entschuldigen und wünschen einen angenehmen Flug. Ihr Air Apelt-Team.“  
Sie hatten das Zimmer noch nicht betreten, da rannte Jay mit einem halben Playmobil-Flugzeug in den Händen an ihnen vorbei. Er steuerte auf ein geöffnetes Fenster zu, stoppte kurz davor und beförderte mit viel Schwung das Plasteflugzeug in die Lüfte. Dank Jays gottgegebener Kraft flog es immerhin zwei Meter weit, bevor seine Flugbahn eine drastische Kurve Richtung Erdboden einlegte. Im nächsten Moment hörte man es krachend im Vorgarten zerschellen.  
„Wie tragisch..“  
Jay lehnte sich aus dem Fenster, um die Unfallstelle in Augenschein zu nehmen.  
„Fast so tragisch wie deine Geburt..“, antwortete Sep in ähnlich klagendem Ton und warf ebenfalls einen Blick hinaus. Nur noch ein Haufen Einzelteile.  
„Wundert mich nicht, dass keiner das Playmobil geklaut hat“, meinte Brammen und schaute sich im Zimmer um. Es war voll davon. Neben dem kleinen Bett befand sich der Playmobil-Zoo, ein Reiterhof, eine Feuerwehrstation, ein Schloss, ein Friseusalon und die halb zusammengebaute Arche Noah. Auf dem Fensterbrett stand eine Ü-Ei-Figuren-Sammlung. Ansonsten – eine leere Truhe, eine leere Kommode und ein Tisch, auf dem noch eine Hand voll Buntstiftzeichnungen lagen. Wenn dieses Kind mehr besessen hatte, war es mitgenommen worden. Selbst von den Stiften fehlte jede Spur.  
Brammen lag die nächste gehässige Bemerkung zum Spielzeug schon auf den Lippen, da meldete sich jemand aus dem Erdgeschoss.  
„Hey! Jungs!“  
„Ja, das mit dem Flugzeug waren wir!“, rief Jay zurück.  
Minutenlanges Schweigen. Dann...  
„Hä?“, Hardi schwebte über der Treppe. „Watt für'n Flugzeug?!“  
„Vergiss es, was gibt es denn?“, fragte Brammen.  
„Kommt runter und seht es euch selbst an, wir haben was gefunden!“ rief der dritte Engel, von plötzlicher Euphorie erfüllt. Dann tauchte er ohne weitere Erklärungen zurück in die untere Etage ab.


	9. Chapter 9

Das Mobiliar in der Küche war unberührt - und nutzlos, woraus wohl seine Unberührtheit resultierte. Die Schränke boten nur Tassen oder Gläser, Besteck, Kochutensilien und Putzzeug. In den Kühlschrank führte eine dicke, mehrspurige Ameisenstraße. Wem dieser subtile Hinweis auf den Zustand der Lebensmittel entging, wusste es spätestens beim olfaktorischen Faustschlag ins Gesicht, wenn er den Kühlschrank öffnete.  
„Alter, dieser Gestank...“, mit tränenden Augen wandte sich Peter davon ab. Hardi fächerte ihm mit seinen Flügeln Frischluft zu, bis Piet ihm mit wedelnden Händen zu verstehen gab, dass er es damit nur schlimmer machte.  
Chris warf den Kühli wieder zu. „Der Geruch macht echt keine Gefangenen!“  
Mehr als ein bisschen Besteck nahmen sie nicht mit. Nicht, dass sie bisher welches vermisst hätten. Aber wer wusste schon, wozu es gut war. Dann zogen sie weiter in das Wohnzimmer.  
Hier lagen alle Scheiben zerborsten auf dem Boden verteilt – und somit das Einzige, was Mutter Natur davon abgehalten hätte, ihren fetten, feuchten, feuerspuckenden Körper durch die Fensterrahmen hinein ins Innere zu drücken. Die Spuren zogen sich durch den gesamten Raum. Schwer zu sagen, wo der Teppich aufhörte und der Schimmel anfing. In Fensternähe fraßen sich Brandlöcher in jede Art von Bodenbelag. Und auch hier, das Mobiliar vollständig und unbrauchbar. Zudem zerstört durch die Witterung. Keinen weiteren Blick wert.  
Hardi und Piet bogen in das Esszimmer ab, das zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer lag und Türen zu beiden hin hatte. Chris ging zurück in den Flur. Welchen Mehrwert hatte es schon, wenn sie jeden Raum zu dritt unter die Lupe nahmen? Außerdem interessierte ihn ein Zimmer, das wohl nicht mehr als Tisch und Stühle zu bieten hatte, gelinde gesagt recht wenig.  
Er folgte dem Gang. Helle Rechtecke auf der grünen Tapete – ein feiner Farbunterschied, der auf das Fehlen einst vorhandener Bilderrahmen verwies. Vielleicht Familienphotos? Davon hatten sie in den vorherigen Häusern mehr als genug gesehen. Christian dachte nicht weiter darüber nach.  
Der Flur legte eine Kurve ein und mündete dahinter in einer Tür. Das war es, was Chris erwartet hatte und trotzdem war er überrascht. Nicht wegen des Vorhanden Seins, sondern wegen der Beschaffenheit der Tür. Und wegen des verwesten Gebildes, das davor lag.  
Zaghaft näherte er sich dem Haufen ehemaliger Existenz, der – wie Chris bei näherer Betrachtung feststellte – eigentlich nur noch durch Pullover und Jogginghose zusammengehalten wurde.  
Hoffentlich trug der nichts Nützliches bei sich. Chris würde nicht nachschauen. Stattdessen stieg er darüber hinweg und berührte die Tür. Tatsächlich. Metall.  
Auf Hüfthöhe befand sich ein schwerer Hebel, wohl für den Öffnungsmechanismus. Da die Tür bereits offen stand, konnte Christian über seinen Zweck nur spekulieren.  
Mit beiden Armen zog er die Tür auf. Sofort sprang auf der anderen Seite ein Generator an, und dann mit etwas Verzögerung die Neonröhren an der Decke. In ihrem bläulichen Licht konnte er bis an das Ende der Metalltreppe schauen, welche direkt hinter der Tür ansetzte.  
„Heilige Scheiße, was ist das denn?!“  
Christian fuhr zusammen. Neben ihm steckten Piet und Hardi die Köpfe durch den metallischen Türrahmen.  
„Alter, wo kommt ihr denn her?!“  
„Esszimmer.“  
„Ja, doch verdammt, ich weiß! Gabs da was?“  
„Nichts, was annähernd mit deinem Fund hier zu vergleichen wäre,“meinte Piet. „Warst du schon unten?“  
„Nein, ich dachte, das machen wir zusammen.“  
„Kay, Hardi, hol mal die andern.“  
„Nein, Mann! Ich bin auch neugierig!“  
„Gut, je schneller du oben warst, desto schneller kannst du runter, also hop!“  
„Wieso denn ich? Holt sie doch selber!“  
Die anderen beiden sahen ihn wenig amüsiert an.  
„Als einziger von uns, der nicht droht, durch die morsche Decke zu brechen, liegt es ja wohl in deiner Verantwortung.“  
Erst seufzte er genervt, dann – wohl von der Vorstellung eines durch die Zimmerdecke brechenden Piets belustigt – grinste er und zog von dannen.  
„Hoffentlich lohnt sich die Aufregung überhaupt,“ meinte Chris hinter ihm.  
„Pff, selbst wenn der Bunker leer ist – das ist das erste Mal, dass wir so ein Ding finden! Das kann man sich ruhig mal angucken.“  
Bunker. Ja, das war eigentlich der passendste Begriff für das, was hier vor ihnen lag. Und das in einem Familienhaus. Piet hatte recht, das konnte man sich schon mal geben.  
Aber nicht zu zweit. Sie warteten auf die anderen, aus Höflichkeit und Respekt ihren Freunden gegenüber. Und für den Fall, dass sich dort unten etwas versteckte, was lebendiger war als der Rest in Jogginghose und Pullover.

„Hat ihm ja viel genützt, sein Bunker“, bemerkte Sep mit einem Blick auf die Leiche.  
„Ja scheiß auf den, gehen wir jetzt runter oder was?“, statt eine Antwort abzuwarten wollte Chris schon die ersten Stufen hinab. Doch Peter hielt ihn an der Schulter fest.  
„Warte, vielleicht ist es besser, wenn die Engel vorgehen, nur für den Fall..“  
„Seh ich auch so!“, Hardi sprang neben ihnen über das Treppengeländer, Jay flog über ihnen die Treppe hinunter. Brammen löste sich einfach in Luft auf und tauchte Sekunden später unten im Raum wieder auf.  
„Und?“  
„Hm, sieht fischig aus. Besser ihr wartet da oben noch 'ne Stunde.“  
„Am Arsch!“ Genug der Warterei. Christian voran eilten auch die Lebenden hinunter und sahen sich um. Was zuerst ins Auge fiel: Ein Ehe- und ein Kinderbett auf der einen, eine kleine Einbauküche auf der anderen Seite. Die Wand dahinter wurde in ihrer gesamten Länge von einem Schrank mit Schiebetüren eingenommen, die Brammen in diesem Moment öffnete.  
„Oh Gott, ich weiß, wie das Paradies aussieht!“, rief Peter und eilte zu ihm.  
Brammen ging grinsend einen Schritt zur Seite. „Falsch! Hardi, Jay und ich wissen, wie das Paradies aussieht. Ihr habt einfach nur'n Haufen Konserven.“  
Das war untertrieben. In acht Reihen übereinandergestapelt, von ganz links bis ganz rechts war der Schrank gefüllt mit Dosen. Mindestens 120 allein in der vordersten Front und wer wusste schon, wie weit es dahinter noch in die Tiefe ging. Verschiedene Sorten, verschiedene Marken, verschiedene Ablaufdaten, die sie bei ungeöffneten Konserven getrost ignorieren konnten.  
Rechts neben der Küchenzeile diente ein weiterer langer Schrank als Trennwand zum Rest des Raums. Hardi zog auch diesen auf und fand darin Wasser, abgefüllt in 5-Liter-Packungen. Und davon 30, wenn er sich nicht verzählt hatte.  
„Leute, hier hinten ist sogar'n Bad!“, rief Chris aus einem kleinen Extraraum neben der Treppe.  
Sep äugte um die Ecke. „Richtig mit fließend Wasser?“  
„Auf jeden Fall mit Dusche und Klo.“  
Sebastian betätigte die Spülung und siehe da, es fing an zu rauschen.  
„Krass.“  
Der nächste Aufschrei kam von Jonathan. „Alter, das ist ja der Hammer!“  
„...Du wirst dich schon ganz schön ins Zeug legen müssen, wenn du mit Christians Spülung mithalten willst.“  
„Ich hab die Klo-Lektüre gefunden. Guck!“  
Sep kam zu Jay herüber, der mit einem Stapel Zeitschriften neben dem Ehebett saß.  
„Alles noch aus der Zeit, bevor der ganze Scheiß hier angefangen hat. Die neuesten sind von 2014!“  
„Nicht halb so geil wie die Spülung“, befand Sep und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. „Gott, wie lange habe ich schon nicht mehr in einem richtigen Bett gelegen. Ich steh nie wieder auf.“  
„Damals war Angela Merkel noch Kanzlerin..“  
„Kommt mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor..“, halb interessiert schaute er Jay nun doch über die Schulter, während der eine Klatschzeitung nach der anderen durchblätterte.  
„Eigentlich 'ne geile Idee, Sep“, neben ihm warf sich Peter auf die Matratze. „Alter...Scheiße...ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie weich so ein Bett ist. Alter...ich bin dafür, dass wir 'ne Nacht hier bleiben. Oder zwei.“  
„Nur zu gerne.“  
„Kommt gar nicht in Frage, ihr Schlaffis! Faulheit ist eine Todsünde!“, die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt baute Brammen sich neben dem Bett auf.  
„Ich komm eh in die Hölle, also who cares?“, sagte Piet und zeigte ihm den Stinkefinger.  
„Das ist Widerstand gegen die himmlische Obrigkeit.“  
Peter zeigte ihm den anderen Stinkefinger auch noch.  
„Was ist dein Problem, Dennis?“, Jay sah von seiner Zeitschrift auf und feixte beim Anblick von Rebellen-Piet.  
„Es ist noch nicht mal Nachmittag und bis zur Luke ist es echt nicht mehr weit. Also zumindest nicht mehr so krass mega weit. Das werdet ihr ja wohl noch fertig bringen.“  
„Du hast leicht reden, du fliegst ja über's Trümmerfeld“, Chris drängelte sich an dem Engel vorbei und ließ sich am Fußende ebenfalls auf das Bett sinken.  
„Lass die Muschis halt 'ne Nacht hier pennen, ist doch egal. Die Bibliothek rennt uns schon nicht weg“, meinte nun auch Hardi.  
„Aber Arno. Außerdem gibts in jedem Haus hier ein paar fucking Betten. Wasser und Konseven nehmen wir mit und laufen wenigstens noch bis zum äußersten Stadtrand. Meinetwegen könnt ihr euch da in 'nem Haus ne Koje suchen. Aber wenn wir hierbleiben, ist das reine Zeitverschwendung.“  
„Dann lass uns wenigstens ein paar Minuten verschnaufen. Und du fliegst in der Zeit voraus und suchst uns schon mal 'ne schicke Hütte für die Nacht, okay?“  
Brammen schien einen Moment darüber nachzudenken, dann willigte er ein und schwebte die Treppe hinauf.  
„Und denk dran: gekackt wird nur auf Denkmäler!“, brüllte Jay hinterher, bevor er sich wieder seinem Klatschmagazin widmete.  
„Hoffentlich sucht er was mit drei Einzelbetten“, murmelte Sep, dem Tonfall nach schon halb im Land der Träume.  
Peter rollte sich in Fötushaltung zusammen und fing ebenfalls an zu dösen. Nur Christian, obwohl nicht weniger müde, war dazu noch nicht imstande.  
„Ich könnte jetzt was essen. Aber ich bin so schlapp...“  
Zu seinem Unglück sprang niemand darauf an.  
„Jay?“  
„Ich bin beschäftigt.“  
Grummelnd drehte sich Christian um und hielt nach dem zweiten Engel Ausschau. Hardi hatte sich so weit in einen der Schränke gebeugt, dass nicht mehr als ein federgerahmter Arsch mit zwei Beinen daraus hervor schaute.  
„Hardi...was tust du da?“  
Die andere Hälfte des Engels tauchte wieder auf.  
„Hier is'n Radio, aber ohne Kabel. Ich hatte gehofft, das Teil zu finden, ohne dafür den ganzen Schrank ausräumen zu müssen.“  
Chris runzelte die Stirn. „Was soll auch schon Großartiges im Radio laufen?!“  
„Werden wir ohne das Kabel nie erfahren. Aber wer weiß? Vielleicht wären wir ja überrascht worden.“  
„Hm, na wie auch immer“, er machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er im wehleidigen Ton eines quengelnden Kindes neu ansetzte. „Haaardiii, ich hab Hunger...“  
„Mach dir halt was.“  
„Ich kann nicht..“, er drehte sich dramatisch zurück auf den Rücken.  
„Jetzt sag mir nicht, sie haben nicht deine Leibspeise!“  
„Nein, ich kann nicht, weil ich mich ausruhen muss. Mein Akku ist völlig leer. Im Gegensatz zu deinem.“  
„Christian hat recht, du kannst dich ruhig mal nützlich machen“, warf Peter ein, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.  
„Fein, Chris mache ich was zu essen.“  
Der Engel wandte sich vom Radio ab und widmete sich den Konserven.  
„Was willst du denn? Wir haben...alles.“  
„Das überfordert mich...“  
„Hühnernudeltopf, Soljanka, Erbsen, Kartoffelsuppe, Maccaroni-Käse-Gedöns, Hackbällchen, Chili, Königsberger Klopse, die guten alten Ravioli,...“  
„Toll, jetzt hab ich auch Hunger..“, Peter hielt sich den grummelnden Bauch. „Hardiii?“  
„Ich denk ja gar nicht dran.“  
„Du Hure.“  
„Ich geb dir was ab“, flüsterte Christian, bevor er laut seinen Wunsch äußerte:  
„Hackbällchen in Soße klingt eigentlich ziemlich geil.“  
Hardi riss die Küchenschränke auf und legte ein Sortiment von 6 Töpfen frei.  
„So soll es geschehen!“


End file.
